Estelle
by amethystgl
Summary: Estelle is a witch who has a past with Damon, who calls her asking for a favor. She is the daughter of single mother Maria Malfoy, and her father is none other than Elijah, who has no clue. What happens when her paths cross with Elijah and Damon? Crossover between Harry Potter's wizarding world, Twilight, and Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the broken down, worn out house in front of me. I couldn't believe it was still standing, I hadn't seen it in years. I was 5 the last time I was here, my mother moved us away when she met her mate, oh and she moved her body guard Sanguine. Sanguine was the only true vampire in our group, he has been turned by my father who had disappeared one day, telling Sanguine to watch over my mother.

I wondered what made the vampires I was tracking to come here of all places. I had gotten a phone call from my ex-husband begging me to track down his brother's new human girlfriend. If I didn't like him so much I wouldn't have bothered, our breakup had been amiable, we just realized we were going different directions in life. So he called every now and then when he needed someone of my skills and I knew I could call him for anything I needed as well.

I slipped quietly inside, casting a disillusionment charm on myself so I wouldn't be noticed. I had never met Stefan's girlfriend and I wanted to know more about her and her kidnappers. I figured Damon and Stefan would be there soon so I sat back to watch and learn. Only planning to interfere if there was danger to the girl, besides I wanted to know why she was targeted.

As I made my way into the house I was alerted to the fact that there were three people inside. Stephan's girlfriend, and two other people a woman and a man. As I got closer to them I could make out what they were saying.

"So you called him?" The man asked.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The woman replied

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The man said

Wait, Elijah? No it couldn't be the same person, what would he want with a human girl? I frowned, unless she was the doppelgänger. I was so caught up in my thoughts I missed what they said next.  
My attention was brought back to the conversation when I heard a new voice ask. "Who's Elijah?"

The woman replied, "Your worst nightmare."

Nothing more was said after that, I walked in the room and immediately felt like I had the air sucked out of the room. It couldn't be, but yes it was, there in front of me was the spitting image of Katherine Pierce. Stefan's girlfriend was the doppelgänger.

The doppelgänger has made her appearance, that meant the things were going to heat up for Stefan's girlfriend. Damon and Stefan probably had no clue just what they were getting themselves into. I studied the man and woman that held the doppelgänger captive (I really should find out what her name is), the man looked jumpy, the woman on edge.

"Trever, go calm down. It will be okay." The woman told the man.

"But what if it won't be, Rose."

"I told you, Elijah is a man of his word. As long as he accepts the deal we are free."

Ah, Trever and Rose. I had heard of them, they had helped the 1st doppelgänger escape, betraying not only Elijah's brother but also Elijah. I had gathered as much information as I could about Elijah's family over the years and from what I learned Elijah was indeed a man if his word. However, he was also vindictive when crossed, he valued loyalty about all things. I figured Rose would be fine but Trever would not be, that is if my information was correct and Rose had only been loyal to Trever all these years.

Trever seemed like a lose canon, so I was relieve when he left the room. The doppelgänger tried to question Rose but was ignored. I settled in a chair to watch over the doppelgänger, my mind whirling with the possibilities. Part of me was thrilled with the possibility of seeing Elijah (I'd been looking for him for years) another part of me was hoping my ex-husband would hurry up and get there.  
Rose left the room not long after, leaving me with the doppelgänger.

After a while the doppelgänger decided to explore the house a little. I followed along, the rooms still familiar after all these years. Memories of me running in the halls being chased by Sanguini and my mother. We were happy then, but then we moved, because mother met her mate. I hated the memories I had after we had moved. The doppelgänger brought me out of my thoughts when she spoke out of the blue.

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

I looked around and saw she had found Rose in what used to be the library, my favorite room. I would hold up for hours looking at the books, even before I could read, I would stare at the words and pretend to read.

Rose was going through some books we had left behind, she didn't even bother to look up. "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer you."

"Why won't you?"

"There's another one."

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

Rose looked up at her, "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

The doppelgänger continued relentlessly, "Delivery to who? Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose replied.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

I softly snorted at this question, Elijah merely a vampire? No, he was much more powerful, and so much more dangerous. While I scoffed Rose told her that he was one of the Originals.

"What do you mean the originals?"

I had to give it to her, she never backed down. I wasn't sure if that would hurt her or help her in the end. I watched as Rose finally gave in and explained a little bit of why she was turning the doppelgänger over to Elijah. She explained that she and Trever were on the run, and had been for 500 years. Then Rose told brought up the sun and moon curse, telling the doppelgänger that she was the key to break it.

I scoffed inwardly at this, I knew they believed the curse was placed by an ancient shaman, but I knew the truth. They believed the curse would free vampires to walk in the daylight of broken by them or the werewolves would be able to turn whenever they wanted, or never, if they broke the curse. I knew the real curse, I had stumbled on it when I was doing research into Elijah.

The real curse was placed on Elijah's brother who was a hybrid- a werewolf and a vampire. He was a werewolf by birth but no one knew until he was turned into a vampire, because then he triggered the werewolf gene by making his first kill. His mother cast the curse, binding his werewolf curse. He and Elijah made up the sun and moon curse because the easiest way to find all the required items was for others to want to break the curse. It was true that doppelgänger was the key though, that fact was correct.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." The doppelgänger said.

Rose shook her head, "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

The doppelgänger frowned, "The sacrifice?"

I cringed. It was clear that she was not as well informed about the sun and moon curse. She was not going to take this well.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die."


	2. Chapter 2

My earliest memories aren't of my mother but of Sanguini. My mother was practically nonexistent and I never knew my father, never even knew his name, until I was a all grown up. It was then that I pieced together that Sanguini was turned by my father. I knew Sanguini was turned by Elijah Mikaelson and told to watch after my mother when he left. I knew he kept that promise keeping her safe until she tried to kill me when I turned 21 and Sanguini stepped in to save me. I put two and two together and realized the only reason he would have turned against my mother after staying loyal all those years was because I was blood related to Elijah.

I confronted Sanguini later and he admitted to me that I was Elijah's daughter. From that day on I had done as much research into Elijah Mikaelson as I could. I had even met his brother Niklaus a time or two, traveling with him for a short time before I met Damon and married him in the '60s. I had never met Elijah, however, and now I was going to set eyes on him for the first time ever.

The moment I had anticipated in 200 years was going to be overshadowed by my ex-husband's brother's girlfriend, the doppelgänger that wasn't even supposed to exist, being handed over to my father. The doppelgänger, I had promised my ex-husband I would look out for and keep safe. The same doppelgänger who looked exactly like my ex-husband's ex-girlfriend who had overshadowed our marriage. If I didn't like Katherine Pierce so much I would have turned her over to Niklaus myself years ago.

Rose and the doppelgänger moved to the parlor, after Trevor had entered and told his part of the story. How he trusted Katherine Pierce, and helped her escape, only to be marked and being on the run for 500 years. After telling his part of the story he had left to keep a lookout for Elijah. The doppelgänger settled on the couch while Rose straightened up.

Trevor came running in, "He's here! This was a mistake."

Rose held out her hands like she was placating a distressed child, "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

Trevor yelled at Rose, "No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

Rose calmed him down then told him to wait with the doppelgänger and not make a sound. I figured the doppelgänger was safe enough so I followed Rose, out of the room, besides I wanted to hear what she was going to say to Elijah.

I wondered briefly what he thought about coming back here to the house where my mother and he lived together in the last 1700's. I knew she had stayed here until she met her mate, hoping he would come back, but of course he never did.

I followed Rose to the door that was swinging open and saw my first glimpse of my father. I couldn't help but to approach him, mesmerized, I had waited over 200 years for this moment. As I approached him he seemed to know that I was there, even if he couldn't see me. He stood in the doorway unmoving, but then seemed to catch my scent on the air, because he inhaled and turned his head a little towards me.

I stepped back and he turned his attention to Rose. "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

She led him into the Receiving room. It was this room where our wizarding guests would arrive through the floo. I wondered if the floo was still connected all these years. Probably not, wizarding world tended not to let the floo stand open in uninhabited houses. Then again, this was a Malfoy house, there was probably some spell that was somewhat dark keeping the American Wizard community away from the house that was apparently still in my mother's name, since vampires could enter.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

Elijah walked over to the desk that used to hold our guest book and fiddled with something as he replied. "I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."

Rose then proceeded to tell Elijah about Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce as she went by now. Elijah sat down as soon as Rose mentioned Katerina. How she didn't die in the fire at the church in Mystic Falls, the same night my ex-husband was turned. This was news to me, I mean I always kinda figured she got out but never had proof otherwise. Damon had said that he was told by Emily Bennet, Katherine'a witch that she and the other vampires had been saved and were stuck in a tomb under the church. I wondered just what Rose knew, Elijah seemed to want to know as well.

"Where is she?"

Rose changed the subject, "You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger."

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact."

Well, he knew what he was told, I knew that Katerina had a child out of wedlock, that child was taken from her and was not killed when she escaped Niklaus. Niklaus had killed her family but had never been told about her.

"The facts are wrong." Rose stated.

"Well, show her to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

Elijah carefully said, "You have my word that I will pardon you."

I winced, I knew that meant Rose was pardoned but not Trevor. All my research told me that Elijah was a man of honor who was very careful with his words. He had just stated he would pardon Rose only and she hadn't even caught on.

"Follow me." Rose stated and she led him out of the room towards the parlor where Trevor and the doppelgänger were waiting. I waited a few minutes then carefully followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose led the way into the parlor, Elijah spotted the doppelgänger across the room. He vamp sped over to her, she was clearly frightened. I watched as he leaned in, almost like he was going to kiss her, and smelled her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

I bit back a snicker, that wasn't creepy at all. It was clear my father was showing his dominance to everyone in the room. He was also instilling a healthy amount of fear in the doppelgänger, he was clearly of the mind that fear instills respect, and he demanded respect.

Elijah looked down at the doppelgänger with a half little smile. "We have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me." The doppelgänger begged Rose. (I seriously was going to drag her name out of Damon. No more helping my ex-husband unless I knew names.)

Elijah looked down at the doppelgänger and said, "One last piece of business and we're done."

He turned and walked over to Trevor who spoke up "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

Elijah slowly circled Trevor who didn't move. "Oh no, your apology's not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor stated anxiously.

Elijah stopped in front of and looked Trevor in the eyes, "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said urgently.

Elijah stated calmly, "So granted."

Trevor started to smiles but Elijah raised his hand and effortlessly slapped Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cried out in anguish, the doppelgänger gasped in horror. I winced, that was one of the more merciful ways I had seen someone killed over the years, my mother was much more creative, but it was still gruesome.

"You!" Rose started to accuse Elijah angrily stepping forward.

"Don't! Rose." Elijah stopped her. "Now that you are free."

Rose took a step back crying sobs of anguish. She clutched the staircase, obviously wanting to jump my father. Her sense of self-preservation kicked in stopping her from doing songs stupid.

Elijah took a step towards the doppelgänger and held out his hand. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" The doppelgänger spoke.

I observed confused. How did she know about that?

My father looked down at her and asked, "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." My father demanded.

"It doesn't work that way." The doppelgänger tried to negotiate.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked in disbelief. He looked over at Rose appraisingly.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose stopped her sobbing making an effort to sound strong and convincing.

My father tried to compel the doppelgänger and when it didn't work he studied her. Quickly he reached out and yanked her necklace off, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

Then he compelled her, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

The doppelgänger helplessly replied, "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked her, still compelling her.

"It's with Katherine."

I bit back a growl. My ex-husband was holding things back from me. He didn't tell me he knew where Katherine was. Just why was she in the tomb anyway? I had heard that all the vampires that were in the tomb had escaped it, and I was fairly sure she hadn't spent all this time in the tomb to begin with.

Just as I processing this there came a sound of glass breaking upstairs. I let out a little sigh, finally the Calvary had arrived. I was relieved, I was unsure of what I would have done, know my ex-husband wanted me to protect the doppelgänger while I knew my loyalty was for my father.

"Who else is in this house?" My father question Rose.

"I don't know."

I held my breath, so far I had been unnoticed but something could go wrong at any moment. Now would not be the opportune time for him to realize that I was there, I would have no chance of giving an explanation before my ex-husband and his brother did something stupid.

Elijah grabbed the doppelgänger's arm and roughly shoved her towards Rose. He pushed both of them up the stairs and into the hall. I followed but stayed in the doorway, when all of a sudden something or should I say someone collided with me. I fell back and hit my head, causing my disillusionment spell to end, just out of sight of those in the hallway.

I blinked dizzily and saw Damon leaning over me, "Sorry, Stella." He whispers. "Didn't know you were there." He picked me up and laid me down on the same couch the doppelgänger was sitting on earlier. That was the last thing I knew before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh." I groaned as I regained consciousness, my head was pounding.

"Hello there." A voice said, it sounded kind of familiar, like I had heard it before but only recently. "I was wondering when you would regain consciousness."

I opened my eyes, blinking against the brightness. "Where am I?"

"A farm house just outside of Richmond." The voice said.

I looked around as my eyes came into focus. I was laying on the couch of the parlor in the house I grew up in. "I know this room, but I haven't seen it in years. Why am I here?" I voiced our loud, really confused.

"I would like to know the answer to that question myself." The voice spoke again, as the owner of the voice came into sight.

I gasped, "Elijah Mikaelson?" What was he doing here? Why was my father here? I was missing something but I couldn't grasp it.

"You know who I am? Good, maybe we can get somewhere then. Can you tell me who you are?" He voiced, studying me intensely.

"I'm Estelle Malfoy." I replied. "I grew up here, but I don't remember why I'm here now. I haven't seen this place since I was five."

"A Malfoy, hmmm. Well that makes some sense it's a Malfoy's house, but it's not in your name."  
Elijah replied.

"No, I'm guessing it's still in my mother's name." I moved to sit up, holding my head as I moved.

Elijah was by my side in a second, "Move carefully, I think you have a concussion, as well as temporary amnesia." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped me sit up.

"Just how much medical knowledge have you picked up over the years?" I asked him.

He gave me a little smile, "A bit here and there, I read. Do you feel up to talking, perhaps if you tell me a little about yourself, your memory will come back?"

I grinned, "Is that your way of trying to get information out of me?"

"Well, yes. I remember why I am here, but you don't and I want to know why you are here." He stated calmly.

I blinked owlishly. "We'll ask away, I'll answer what I can."

"You said you used to live here, when was this?"

"Hmm. I lived here for five years from the time I was born until I was five."

"Why did you leave?"

"My mother found her mate."

Elijah looked at me confused, "Her mate?"

"MmmHmm. He was a cold one and he turned her. We moved with him, and another couple l, my 'grandparents,'" I made quotation marks with my fingers, "to Texas."

"What happened then?" Elijah sat down on the edge of the couch facing me.

I leaned back into the couch. "When I was 10, we were attacked. Only my mother, my body guard and I survived."

"Your body guard?"

I smiled a little remembering Sanguini. He was my bright spot growing up. "Yeah, he was a close friend of my father's. He was my mother's body guard until she tried to kill me, then he switched his loyalty to me and became my bodyguard."

"Your mother tried to kill you?"

I shrugged, "More than once. The first time was when I turned 21, she didn't like that I wanted to move out. She had become paranoid and thought I was out to get her. She still tries every now and again. No big deal."

Elijah shook his head, "No big deal?"

I shrugged, "Eh, I moved out any way and avoid her."

"Hmm. How's your head?"

"Better, the pains gone."

"How about remembering why you were here?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. It must have been important though, I haven't been here in over 200 years."

Elijah stared at me. "Just how old are you? You said you left at 21, you look younger than 21" He asked in surprise.

"240. Forever 17." I replied, a smile playing on my lips, wondering if he was starting to put two and two together.

"240 years? How is that possible, when I got here you had a disillusionment charm on. I know your type of wizards and witches can live a long time but you said forever 17?"

I shrugged, as I stood up. I walked across the room, noticing all the windows were boarded up. There must have been a reason for that, something to do with blocking the sun, but the memory still slipped my grasp.

I turned and looked at Elijah, "That's because I stopped aging at 17, I'm half vampire. When I said 21, I meant my 21st year alive."

Elijah furrowed his brow, "How is that possible? Vampires can't procreate."

"Well, vampires can procreate with my type of witch, magic and all that. It's rare though, I've only read about it, never actually meeting anyone else." I stated softly, still waiting for him to catch on.

Then everything seemed to click for him. He vamp sped over to me and grasped my upper arms looking me straight in the eyes. "Who is your parents? Tell me the truth." He tried to compel me.

"I can't be compelled," I told him with a slight smirk. "Drove Nik crazy."

"My brother Nik?" His hands tightening on my arms.

"Yeap. I traveled with him for a while in the '20s and 30s. And no he knows nothing about my family." I looked my father in the eyes and sighed. "My mother is Maria Malfoy. My body guard was Sanguini, and you are my father. If I had veritaserum, I would take it and tell you the same thing."

Elijah stood there in shock, "What!?" He finally forced out.


	5. Chapter 5

I gave him a small smile, "I got Sanguini to tell me when I was 21, I had always wanted to know. I've spent years researching you, trying to find you. Never thought I'd meet you here, not remembering why I was here."

I frowned, still trying to remember what I forgot. I knew it was important, the reason I was here, it must of had to do with my ex-husband.

"My ex-husband might have something to do with my why I was here." I said softly.

Elijah blinked at me owlishly. "Ex-husband? You were married?

"Yeah, in the 60's and 70's I was married to Damon Salvatore. We got divorced in the early 80's, he still asks me for favors every now and again. I'm only assuming though, I don't know for sure." I shrugged.

"Well, why don't we leave here, find a place to stay tonight and we'll see what you remember in the morning." Elijah said.

I agreed and he led the way out of the house. The sun was just starting to set when we walked out. My father led me to a car and opened the passenger side front door for me. I slipped in, he closed the door and vamp sped to the other side before climbing into the driver's seat.

We found a motel down the road that only had a room with two double beds available. Elijah asked if I was hungry, I told him I was fine, but would take some blood if he had any. He pulled out a blood bag from a suitcase and handed it to me. I finished it, said goodnight and then lay down and fell asleep.

My dreams that night were confusing, I kept seeing flashes of Katherine, except there was something different about her. I dreamed of Katherine being stuck in Mystic Falls, in the tomb all these years. I dreamed of Damon and our time together, I missed those days some times. I woke up the next morning bright and early, to find Elijah already up.

"Good morning." He said. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess. I had weird dreams that didn't make any sense."

"What were they about?"

I shrugged, "My life as Estelle Salvatore and something about Katerina."

Elijah looked at me intensely, "Katerina Petrova?"

I nodded, "Yes. It was her, but something was off about her. Then I dreamed of her being stuck in the tomb underneath the ruins of the old church in Mystic Falls. None of it made any sense though."

"Perhaps the answer lies in Mystic Falls."

"Perhaps. Did I have a cell phone on me yesterday?"

Elijah handed it to me. "I was wondering when you were going to ask for it."

I grinned, "I forgot about it, I only use it to keep in touch with Damon. No use for it in the wizarding world." I switched it on and checked for messages. "Perhaps, the answers can be found much closer to us. Damon texted me and said he was going to the Vampire cafe just outside of Richmond. Guess I was doing something for him after all."

"Well then, by all means. Let's go." My father said, lifting up an eye brow.

We picked up a breakfast bar on our way out and my father drove us to the cafe. We waited outside for Damon to show, and listened to a guitar player play music.

"Is there any other information on your phone, as to why you were at the house yesterday?"  
My father asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I had gotten a call from Damon, but I don't remember what we talked about. I must have really hit my head hard." I froze as I spotted my ex-husband in the cafe. "Damon's here, but who is with him?"

"Rose-Marie." My father stated coldly.

"As in the one who has been on the run from you for the last 500 years?"

My father looked at me impressed and nodded.

Damon and Rose joined someone else at the counter. "That's Slater." I said surprised.

"You know him?"

"He's one of the guys I go to if I need information, he's got a head for facts."

I listened carefully as Damon and Rose told Slater what happened to Trever. "You killed him?" I asked my father.

My father nodded, "I killed him, yesterday. He tried to make a deal with me."

"You let Rose go free?" I replied.

"I was going to, but we got interrupted in our deal."

"By my ex-husband." I said softly putting two and two together. Then I overheard Damon say that Elijah was dead. "Why do they think you are dead?"

"Hmm. Damon interrupted the deal and staked me."

I snorted. "Idiot."

He dad cracked a grin at that. He leaned down, dropped a hundred dollar bill in the guitar case of the guy playing and picked up a handful of coins. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He dropped coins from one hand to the other and back into the first hand again. The conversation in the cafe changed to how to contact Klaus and my father. Then it changed again to the Sun and the Moon curse.

"You and Uncle Nik did a brilliant job with that sell on the curse." I told him.

"You know about that?" My father asked surprised.

I smirked, "Uncle Nik told me. He told me about the real curse."

"He must have really trusted you." Elijah said appraising me.

"Must have." I replied.

"Was that before or after you got married?"

"Before, and no, I've never told Damon."

"Why not?"

"I promised Uncle Nik I wouldn't. I keep my promises."

My father nodded, I knew he understood. He dropped the coins from one hand to another, and then stopped, folding the top one over the second one. He just held them like that as we overheard Damon ask Slater if the Moonstone could be rendered useless.

"Not good." I muttered under my breath.

My father agreed, and with one fell swoop of his hand he let the coins go flying out of his hand and straight into the window at top speed. The window shattered and screams filled the air as vampires without daylight rings were exposed to the sun.

Elijah grabbed my arm and vamp sped us out of sight, when he stopped i looked up at him with a smile. "Impressive." My smile faded as I gained the courage to ask, "Trever and Rose, they were trying to hand over the doppelgänger weren't they?"

Elijah nodded slowly. I sighed, "Well the dreams make sense now. I just wish I could remember. What does Damon have to do with the doppelgänger though?"

"I believe his brother is dating her." My father stated calmly.

"Stefan is dating a human, Damon called me for help because she had been kidnapped." My memories started slowly coming back. "I wanted to know more of what was going on so I cast the disillusionment charm and observed."

Elijah nodded, "Makes sense, I caught your scent as the front door opened but I couldn't see you."

I blushed. "I had been so eager to see you for the first time I couldn't help but walk up to you."

Elijah leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't have found you."

I smiled. "I remember now, Damon knocked me over and I hit my head. My charm ended as I lost consciousness. He laid me on the couch before I passed out."

"Good. What do you know about the doppelgänger?"

"Just that she's dating Stefan. I know she's the key the the curse and I know sooner or later Uncle Nik will find out and come to break the curse."

"Not until I'm ready for him to." My father said coldly. "Not until I've made my own deal with the doppelgänger, and I'm ready to finally kill my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at my father in shock. "Ok. I can understand why others would say that, but why would you?"

Elijah sighed. "He daggers my siblings."

I nodded, "Yes, I know. Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. He keeps them in coffins that travel with him."

"Used to," my father corrected me, "He took the coffins and separated them. He dropped them in different parts of the ocean."

I blinked confused, "That makes no sense. He carted them around for over 900 years and then decides to dispose of them?"

Elijah shrugged, "It's Niklaus, who knows what goes through his head?"

I nodded, that was true enough. "How do you know for sure?"

"I don't, not really, but Niklaus told me himself."

"Hmmm." I pondered this new information.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Elijah asked me.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I stopped traveling with him in the '40s and he still had your siblings then. I've seen him often over the years since then but I don't know if he still has them or not." I answered, still trying to make sense of it all. "The last time I saw him was probably a decade or two ago."

My father nodded, "we better get a move on."

"Do you want me to apparate us somewhere, we can send someone back for the car?"

My father nodded, "Please, think you can track down Slater and apostate us to him."

I grinned. "I could, but I happen to know where he lives. I can apparate us nearby."

Elijah smirked, "Tell me what the address is, I need to have someone meet us there."

I nodded and gave it to him, then I took his arm and apparated us to the address I had given Elijah. We appeared in an abandoned alley way near Slater's studio apartment. I discovered my father did quite well at side apparation, he recovered almost immediately.

I led him to a nearby bookstore, "this is the address I gave you, I wasn't sure how long we'd be waiting so I thought this would be a good idea, to wait here."

"Smart thinking." My father said with a small smile.

"This is actually one of my favorite bookstores," I told him, grinning.

I ducked inside the bookstore and my father followed. Almost immediately the owner approached us, "Miss Malfoy, lovely to see you again."

I smiled, "Hello Celeste. Just checking in to see if you have any new treasures."

Celeste smiled and said, "For one of my best customers? You know I do. Come with me to the back room and we'll get you squared away."

I nodded eagerly, "Sounds good, but before we do, I'd like to introduce you to Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah, this is Celeste, she owns this treasure trove."

Celeste nodded demurely and extender her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson."

My father smiled, bent slightly over her hand and kissed it. Smiling charmingly he said, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Celeste."

Celeste swooned, "Oh my. Quite the charmer."

I bit back a snicker as Celeste quickly collected herself and showed Elijah and I to the back room. Celeste directed us to a couple of very comfortable arm chairs and then stepped over to a painting. She tapped the painting in a certain spot and it sprung open on a hinge. She reached inside and pulled out a very old book.

"I don't think I'll have to tell you how hard it was to find this, "she said as she brought it closer.

She carefully placed it down and for the first time I could see what it was. I gasped in delight.

"How did you manage to find this?" I asked.

"Is that..." my father asked, trailing off in wonder.

Celeste grinned like a cat who ate the canary, "I found it with a batch of book I picked up from an auction in Bulgaria. With it was a rare book about the Petrova family, a book about Travelers, another about the original Petrova, Tatia, a couple ofd Wiccan spell books and then this book."

"Do you still have the book on the Petrova family?" I asked. "That would interest me as well.

Celeste shook her head, "I'm sorry, no. Of course if I had known you would have been interested, it would have been yours. However as I did not, I sold it."

"Do remember who you sold it to?" I asked with a laugh. "I'd like to ask them if they would be willing to give it up."

"I sold it to Isabel Fleming and a few days later she disappeared. I'm sorry I don't know what happened to it." Celeste said apologetically.

I smiled tightly, "That's alright. Now how much for this one?"

Celeste named her price which I quickly agreed on. A good book on Salazar Slytherin was hard to come by, but one written by him in parseltongue was extremely rare. Celeste quickly wrapped it up, and handed it to me.

"You'll have to let me know if there is anything good in there." She said with a wink. "I'd love to be able to read it, but you know ancient language and all that."

Elijah frowned, "What do you mean? Ancient Language? It was in English. I was rather in awe that Salazar Slytherin wrote in English."

I shook my head, "No, it's written in Parseltongue, the snake language. You could read it?"

"I suppose I could, but what does that mean?"

I shrugged, "I suppose it means you have Magic somewhere in your background. Like our kind of magic, not the type you usually run into. I'll do some research later."

"Our?" He asked.

"Hmmm, Celeste is a witch too. She's American trained of course, a bloody brilliant witch though." I explained with a smirk.

Celeste maintained her smile, "Well you Brits can't have all the fun, can you now." She said smartly.

Elijah nodded, then he asked, "Do have the other books you mentioned? The one about the Original Petrova interests me greatly."

"That one is available, the others are on hold however." Elijah nodded his understanding and Celeste started looking about, "now where did I put it." Celeste pulled out her wand and muttered "Accio Tatia Petrova Book." The book came flying into her hands from somewhere across the far side of the room. "Ah, here it is."

She handed the book to Elijah who asked the price. Elijah agreed and promptly paid not only for his book also mine. I protested but he silenced me with a look. I thanked him profusely, which he just waved off. I just smiled at him as Celeste led us out of the back room.


	7. Chapter 7

As Elijah, Celeste, and I emerged from the back room we saw that s customer was waiting. I grinned when I saw who it was, "Nadia!"

"Hello Stella, Celeste." She said in her thick European accent.

"You know each other?" Celeste asked.

"We do indeed, Nadia is one of the first friends I ever made. She lived near the school I attended in Scotland." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Another dead end in finding the whereabouts of my mother." She said. "Celeste, however has been able to find me some books on Travelers. Thank you for recommending this place, a rare find indeed."

"Anytime." I said with an easy smile.

Celeste handed Nadia the book and she headed out, saying goodbye. Celeste returned to work while Elijah and I bruised. Elijah turned to me and asked, "She's looking for her mother?"

I nodded with a grin, "Yes. She never met her mother, Nadia was taken away at birth. Her mother was sent to England as punishment for disgracing the family."

"You don't mean?" My father asked in shock.

"I do indeed. That was Nadia Petrova, Katerina's daughter."

My dad stared at me, "We didn't know that she had a daughter." He said.

"Turned out to be a good thing, didn't it?" I asked.

He nodded, "So why not tell her where Katherine is?"

"Because Uncle Nik will come to town and I don't want her to get mixed up in this. I know Katherine, she'll survive this somehow, so they'll meet eventually. I care about Nadia very much, like I said she was one of my first friends."

"How did you meet her?" Elijah asked.

"I was eleven, just arrived at Hogwarts, just got sorted into Slytherin, but hadn't really made any friends yet. So I set out exploring the Forest nearby, now known as the Forbidden Forest. I discovered Nadia living with a coven of vampires, we hit it off, kept in touch all these years."

Elijah raised an eyebrow and started to say something, when we were interrupted. "Elijah."

An African American man who appeared to be in his late 40's approached.

"Ah, Jonas," Elijah said stoically. "Thank you for joining us."

The man, Jonas nodded, eyeing me cautiously, but before he could saying anything, Celeste had spotted him. She came over with a smile, and a package.

"Hello, Dr. Martin, I wasn't expecting you until next week, but I have your books ready to go."

She handed him the package.

"Thank you Celeste," he said with a slight smile.

"No problem." She said with a smile. "Estelle, dear, don't wait so long before visiting me again. It was nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelson. Dr. Martin." She waved and disappeared into the back room.

"That was our cue to leave," I said with a grin. "Shall we move on over to Slater's?"

Elijah smirked at me, "By all means, lead the way my dear."

I led them down the street to Slater's studio apartment. "No one is here," I said as I stretch out with my magic seeking any form of magic hot spots. "We can wait, or come back later."

"Wait." My father said.

Dr. Martin stared at me suspiciously, "How do you know no one is there?"

"I have a gift of being able to sense magic." I said.

"But he's not a witch." Dr. Martin said.

"Everyone contains some magic, most of the time it is trace amounts, or untapped, with vampires though, the resonance of magic is stronger." My father explained.

"After all vampires only exist because of magic," I said with a smirk.

Elijah led us inside the apartment where we sat and waited for Slater to arrive. While we were waiting, we each pulled out our recent purchases and started reading.

"Um, I have something here that you should see, Elijah." I said softly, in a state of shock, casting a silent privacy spell over the two of us as I spoke.

My father obviously felt the spell and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't say anything, just pointed out a passage. He leaned over, and looked at the passage I indicated. "What the devil?" He asked.

There in the hidden words of parseltongue was hidden a thousand year old secret. My grandmother, Elijah's mother had an affair with none other than Salazar Slytherin.

"Well, I guess now I know how I'm an heir to Slytherin," I said softly. "I had never figured it out, Hogwarts had told me I was, but I could never find the connection."

While that statement would have been odd to most people, my father knew enough to know that Hogwarts was a sentient being, so much Magic had been poured into her building that she had gained a sense of awareness. She looked out for her students, and she recognized her heirs.

"We'll talk about this later. Now take down the privacy spell," Elijah said.

I obeyed, and immediately got slammed with questions from Dr. Martin. "Who are you?!" He asked. "You are a vampire, yet you do magic. That's impossible." He said wide eyed.

"Not impossible." I said.

"Estelle." My father warned, looking at me sternly. I obeyed, falling silent. "Estelle is my daughter, half vampire, half witch. He explained quietly."

"That can't be. Vampires can't procreate and a half vampire, half witch is preposterous." He said.

"Not impossible." I said again.

"Estelle Marie Malfoy Mikaelson not another word." He warned again.

I stared at him, I knew I was on thin ice I knew but I had to know, "How do you know my middle name?"

My father sighed, "I picked out your name. No I didn't know about you, but before I left your mom randomly asked me if I had children what I would name them. For a girl I said Estelle Marie. I guessed she had given you the middle name I picked out since she had given you the first name."

I nodded, I was not going to push him right now, so I didn't say anything. Plenty of time for testing boundaries later. My father turned to Dr. Martin.

"You should know by now there are all kinds of magic, and anything is possible with magic. Estelle is not a witch of nature, she doesn't get her power from nature, rather her power comes from inside. As such her types of witches can procreate with Vampires."

Dr. Martin, still looked unconvinced but we didn't have time to continue this line of conversation as Slater walked in.

"Stella?" He asked as he spotted me. "What's going on?"

I waved, but didn't dare say a word, I could tell I shouldn't push Elijah right now. My father stepped over to him. "Hello Slater. I have something I want you to do for me."

Recognition passed over his features, "Elijah, what an honor. I thought you were dead?" He said nervously.

"You thought what I wanted you to think," Elijah said stoically. "Now Call up Rose-Marie and tell her they can destroy the curse if they get the moonstone."

"Why would I do that?" Slater asked.

"Because I said so," Elijah said impatiently. He leaned over, looked Slater in the eyes and compelled him to do as he said. He gave him the exact same instructions.

Slater took the phone and did as Elijah said. I could hear both sides of the conversation. Watching as Slater's hand shook with fear. Everyone who knew about them knew you didn't cross an Original.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Slater? Are you okay?"

Slater nodded and said, "Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was frigging freaked."

"No, I'm sorry to have involved you."

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging." Slater said, when Rose asked what he found he replied. "You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose asked.

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." Slater replied. When Rose replied in the affirmative Slater told her. "You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." He hung up.

"Very nicely done." My father said.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater said shakily.

"I'm a special vampire."

"What, because you're an Original?" Slater asked.

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart." He gave Slater a stake.

Slater took it. "But that would k-kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah compelled Slater again. "But it's necessary."

I watched, wincing a little, as Slater drove the stake through his heart. He fell on the floor, dead. I had expected this outcome, you didn't cross an original without paying the price, and their favorite way of making vampires pay was with their life.

"Was it, really?" Dr. Martin asked, coming up behind him.

My father turned and looked at him. "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." A shiver ran up my spine, a shiver of fear, terror, excitement? I wasn't sure, maybe all three, but a shiver none the less as I saw my father's eyes, they were hard, cold.

He turned to me, "Let's go pick up the car, Estelle." He addressed Dr. Martin, "I'll be in touch tomorrow, Jonas."

I stood up and approached my father, he took my arm and steered me out of the studio apartment. We found our way to the alley way and after checking the coast was clear I apparated us to near where we had left the car. We approached the car in silence, got in and took off, not saying a word


	8. Chapter 8

I fell asleep as we drove back to the hotel we had stayed at the night before. My father carried me in when we arrived, trying not to wake me up. It partially worked, I did stir as he was laying me down on the bed.

"Love you daddy," I whispered as I fell back asleep.

Elijah leaned over and kissed my forehead before I was out and said, "Love you too, little one."

The next morning I woke up, still dressed in the same clothes as the night before. I frowned, yesterday I had transfigured an outfit, but I hated doing that all the time. After a while the clothes feel stiff and dingy.

"I have got to go shopping."

Elijah laughed. "You sound like your aunt."

I smirked, "Well, at least I know that I'll have something in common with her."

"Do you want to go shopping or go home?" My father asked nonchalantly.

"I'll just go shopping, I don't really want to go home yet."

My father waited while I took a shower and got dressed, transfiguring a new outfit out of a towel. They we went out for breakfast and went shopping. My father wouldn't let me spend a dime of my own money, saying it was something he had missed out on all these years. We grabbed lunch and went to see Dr. Martin in Mystic Falls, with me apparating is there.

"Promise me if Dr. Martin says something you'll let it go." Elijah said as we walked up to the front door.

I sighed, "I promise."

"I mean it, Estelle."

I frowned, "Yes sir."

Elijah cracked a smile and knocked on the door. Dr. Martin invited us in, and immediately started in on me, this was seriously going to try my patience.

"So, how does it work for half vamps? Do you have to be invited in too." He taunted me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hmmm. I'm not sure, it's not polite to enter without an invitation so I never enter without one."

My father glared at me, but I just shrugged. I could tell he wanted to say something but my phone rang at that moment, I looked at the number and frowned. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

I stepped outside while my father started talking to Dr. Martin about why we were there.

"Charlie?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello Estelle."

"Why are you calling? Has anything happened?" I asked worried.

"No, it's all quiet here, since the war ended there's not much excitement. I was just calling to tell you mum wants you to come home for Christmas." He replied.

"I wouldn't miss it, can't wait to see everyone." I paused, "Do you think Molly would mind if I brought someone with me."

"No, as long as it isn't a Malfoy and you aren't cheating on me with someone." Charlie teased.

"No, I kind of found my father, and the Malfoy joke isn't funny anymore Charles Weasley." I snapped.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. I'll explain everything when I see you again. I'm in Mystic Falls, dealing with doppelgänger trouble." I spoke as my father exited the house waving me over. "And I have to go, if you need me ring my cell or call Damon."

Charlie laughed, "It's a good thing I like your ex. Love you Estelle."

"Love you too." I said softly and hung up.

I walked over to Elijah. "Who was that?" He asked.

I smiled softly, "My boyfriend. We've been invited over for Christmas."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "I look forward to it. Now can you apparate us over to Slater's? The doppelgänger is there, I want to make sure she is safe."

I took his arm and apparated us to the same alleyway as before. We arrived at Slater's to find the doppelgänger try to hand herself over to some vampires there. I overheard Damon threaten to break her arm and sighed, my ex-husband such the charmer.

"There's nothing here for you." He told the vampires.

My father vamp sped forward and ripped the heart out of one of the vampires. The others Kurt looked at him and Rose gasped and vamp sped out of the apartment.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said surprised.

"For centuries now." Elijah deadpanned.

I vamp sped forward next to my father snickering. Damon stared at me. "I'll explain later," I mouthed to him. He nodded slightly.

My father wrapped a protect arm around my waist as he asked the vampire, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The vampire countered back.

"I'm Elijah."

The vampire paled. "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" My father asked.

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

Elijah plunged his hands into the vampires' chests and rips their hearts out. The two vampires fell to the floor, dead, and Elijah dropped their hearts to the ground. He then guided me out of the room and put to the alleyway.

"I hope I like your current boyfriend more than I like you ex-husband." He said as we walked out.

I stared at him in surprise and then laugh. "The crazy thing is when I was married to him, his emotions were turned off."

My dad just looked at me shaking his head. "Are you sure you are a good judge of character?"

I pouted as I apparated us back to the hotel where we had left the car. When we walked back in the hotel room Elijah tossed me a blood bag and grabbed one for himself. I sat down turned on the TV and found a random movie playing. My father sat down on the bed beside me and watched it with me.


	9. Chapter 9

*Yeah, I know Rose didn't come back until the end of this episode in the show, but I rather like the idea of her coming straight back to the boarding house when she left Slater's apartment.*

I must have fallen asleep during the movie, I awoke with my head resting on my father's shoulder. I groaned as I moved, my neck stiff. My father chuckled as I cracked my neck, I glared half-heartedly at him, looking around to see what woke me up. As if reading my mind my father tossed me my phone. I looked at it to see that Damon had called, waking me up.

"I need to go see Damon today, what should I tell him?" I asked frowning.

Elijah arched an eye brow, "Tell him what you wish to. He is a part of your family, even if I don't care for him too much."

I gave him a half smile, "Sure, but I'd rather not get in your way."

He kissed my forehead, "I'm going to go see the doppelgänger. She'll pass on what I tell her, just be safe."

"Always." I smiled and slipped away to shower and change.

Elijah tossed me a blood bag, when I emerged from the bathroom. "I'm guessing you won't take time for breakfast?"

I shook my head, "Not now, thank you." I ripped into the bag and drained it while checking my messages. Damon wanted me to meet and go with him to the tomb. "Guess I get to see Katherine today, that is if she's really in the tomb."

"Call me when you are done. My number is programmed in your phone."

I smiled, "Okay."

Elijah replied. "I'll be checking out of the hotel and driving to Mystic Falls today. Do try and stay out of trouble."

"I never seek trouble." I said truthfully.

"And yet you are a Mikaelson, trouble seems to find you."

I giggled, "That is the truth. I'll be careful dad." It was the first time I had uttered that word to him while fully conscious and wide awake and I wasn't sure how he would react.

Elijah stilled when I called him dad, I could tell I caught him off guard. He cracked a smile, "See you soon...daughter."

I gave him a hug and bounded out the door. I apparated to the Salvatore Boardinghouse calling for Damon. I ran into Rose before I saw Damon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for Damon, if you must know." I replied carelessly. I had picked up Niklaus' attitude when I traveled with him, learning that when you acted like you weren't worried most people backed down. People tended to let you have power when you acted like you knew exactly what you were doing, confidence was the key. Niklaus, of course had taken it a step forward and added a note of not caring. I knew one thing for sure, there was no way I was handing over power of any kind to this vampire.

"He's occupied." She said as she appraised me.

"I'll wait." I said, as I approached the bar. I searched through the bottles until I found what I was looking for, Fire whiskey. "I knew he would have some." I smirked as I poured myself a generous portion.

Rose stared in disbelief, "You come in uninvited after hanging out with the originals and help yourself to a drink. You are just asking for trouble aren't you?"

"Estelle never looks for trouble, it finds her. One of the reasons I married her, constant excitement." Damon said finally making his appearance.

"Bout time," I quirked a smile.

"Bout time you showed up." He countered.

Rose stared at us, "Married?"

"Damon here is my ex-husband. We haven't been married in 20, 30 years." I said with a smirk. "Don't worry Rose, I'm not here to stand in your way, I have a boyfriend."

"Damon and I, we aren't..." Rose started to say then she paused. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"She was at the house," Damon said, "I sent her there."

I flopped down in a chair, careful not to spill my drink. "Yes, well I'm not sure whether to thank you for getting me mixed up in this mess or kill you." I took a sip, "You did leave me there when you collected the doppelgänger. Do tell me her name, I don't want to continue to call her doppelgänger - it's discourteous."

"Her name is Elena, and how did you know she was a doppelgänger?" Damon asked, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"Anyone who has met Katherine Pierce would know she is a doppelgänger." I said.

"And just when did you meet Katherine?" He asked.

"Years before you were alive Damon." I said swirling the liquid left in my glass.

"Just how old are you? What are you? How come I didn't see you at the house?" Rose demanded.

I smirked, set my glass down and vamp sped over to her. I grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, one hand grasping her throat. I am Estelle Marie Malfoy Salvatore I am half witch, half vampire. You didn't see me because I didn't wish you to see me. You don't want me for an enemy Rose."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You've proved your point, let her go."

I pouted but did as he said, "You used to be more fun, love. Now you just spoil my fun."

"How are you half vampire?" Rose asked confused as she gripped her throat. "Vampires can't procreate."

"That's only partially accurate," Damon spoke up. "Normally its true, but it seems that with a certain type of witches, that Stella here descends from, they can procreate."

"What type of witch?"

"My types of witches' magic resides inside them, we have what we call a magic core. We live in secret, and we don't need to draw of the power of nature like the witches you are used to."

"What were you doing with Elijah," she asked next.

Damon stepped forward, eyes alight with interest, "I'd like to know that myself."

"Oh, he found me after Damon knocked me out and left me." I shrugged.

"Just how is he alive?" Damon asked. "I killed him."

"Oh Damon, you really should do your research."

Damon shrugged, "That's what I have you for Stella."

I glared at him, "An original is a lot harder to kill. And no I won't tell you how to do it, as it turns out Elijah is on your side. He wants to keep, what did you say her name was, Elena? He just wants to keep her safe."

"That can't be, Elijah's loyalty is with Klaus." Rose butted in.

"Was with, not any more. Anything can happen in 500 years, Rose."

"How do you know this?" Rose challenged.

I smirked, "I traveled with Klaus in the 30's and 40's. Elijah was most definitely not there."

"How do we know you aren't with Klaus?"

I shrugged, "You don't, but I can assure you that Elijah and Klaus are not on the same side right now."

"Good enough for me," Damon said.

I raised an eyebrow that did not sound like my ex-husband, "Really?"

Damon snorted, "Of course not, but I trust you, so we'll drop it, for now."

"Of course. Now I'm here because you called. What did you want?"

Damon smiled, "I need you to visit my brother with me, keep him some company."

"Where is he?"

"At the tomb."

"You said that in your message. The one Katherine is in?"

"Yeap." Damon pooped the 'p' sound.

"How did Stefan get down there?"

"He saved Elena's brother who was getting the moonstone from Katherine."

"What?!"

Damon explained that Elena's brother had put Katherine to sleep for a few minutes using some concoction their witch friend had come up with. He was going to retrieve the moonstone and get out, but Katherine woke up and caught him. Stefan came along at that point looking for him, and rushed in to save him.

"Only problem is once a vampire goes in, they can't come out." Damon said.

Damon took me to the tomb, something told me Rose was not happy that I was there. She had stayed at the house while Damon took me to the tomb.

"So I don't understand, why did Katherine have the moonstone in the first place?" I asked.

"Long story, basically she blackmailed it out of us. Her witch turned on her, because she was related to our witch. So we had our witch trap her in the tomb, after stopping her. We let her keep the moonstone as a consolation prize."

"Until you found out you needed it."

"Pretty much."

We reached the tomb and Damon allowed me to go first, I walked down into darkness, I was glad my eyes adjusted quickly. Damon was right behind me, and once down the steps he turned on a camping lantern.

"So where does the boundary spell begin?" I asked curiously.

Damon pointed over to a door. "Stefan." He called.

Stefan walked over, with Katherine following behind. "Damon." He smiled when he saw me. "Hello Stella."

I smiled back, "Hello Stefan."

"Estelle." Katherine asked in shock.

"Hello Katerina. Fine mess you found yourself in this time."

"Well, you know, gotta keep life interesting." She shrugged. "Gotta laugh though, I escaped being in here for a century and end up in here anyway."

I frowned, "You never were in the tomb. Damon, love you left that part out."

"Sorry Stella dear, not like we've had a chance to talk with you hanging out with Elijah." Damon snapped back.

"Well, love. You were the one that left me when you rescued Elena." I replied back snappishly.

"Hanging out with Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah found me after Damon knocked me unconscious and left me there." I shrugged.

"He wouldn't let you leave?" Stefan guessed.

"Not that first night, he wanted information. Which I couldn't give him because I had temporary amneasia, after that I just hung around. Honestly I've been dying to meet him for years."

"It's true!" Katherine gasped out loud.

"What's true?" Stefan asked.

"Estelle is Elijah's daughter."

I stared at her in surprise, "How do you figure that?"

"I ran into your mother once, she's the one that told me. I honestly thought she was lying, but now I remember how much you wanted to meet your father."

Damon grabbed my arm and threw me into the tomb. "Damn it Katherine." I snapped at her. She shrugged.

I turned to Damon, "Really?"

"Sorry Stella, baby. I'm just not sure I can trust you."

"There's something wrong when your ex-husband no longer trusts you anymore." I snapped at him.

"And even if I could, you have a tendency to find trouble, staying in here will keep you safe." Damon continued as if he hadn't spoken.

I glared at him. "How are you even sure it will contain me?"

"I guessed. You are half vamp after all."

I tried to walk out and couldn't do it. "Damon, I love you, but you'll pay for this," I threatened.

"Of course you will," Damon sneered at me. "By the way, you won't be needing this for now." He held up my cell phone, I wasn't even sure how he got it.

I growled and vamped out hissing at him. I tried to take the spell down but I couldn't. It was complicated and it would take time to find the loophole. Damon just laughed at my efforts and started talking to Stefan about Elena being confined to the house, I smirked, seems my father would find it very easy to find the doppelgänger.

"Oh Damon, you gave no idea what you have done." I said quietly.

Damon and Stefan ignored me and Katherine looked at me knowingly. "So tell me Estelle, does he know? What was his reaction when you told him?"

I pulled Katherine deeper in the tomb as Damon wrapped up his conversation with Stefan, who soon joined us. I settled on to tell her what happened and catch-up about what she had been doing over the years. I knew my father would come looking for me sooner or later, and I knew he would look here first because I told him where I was.


	10. Chapter 10

As I filled Katherine in, Stefan came to listen, when he did so I quickly realized that Damon had put vervain in the care package he had given Stefan. I realized right awayI would be unable to take the boundary spell down. While vervain didn't hurt me like it did vampires, I was severely allergic to it and it weakened me. I had been sneezing for hours and was wheezing breathe, it wouldn't kill me but I was very uncomfortable, and I swore I'd make Damon pay.

I had to stay as far away from Stefan as I could, and Katherine wandered back and forth between us. Stefan wasn't sure what to make of my story, I assured him Elijah wanted to protect Elena and even Katherine tried to convince him. Stefan wasn't convinced but he did try to convince me not to be mad at Damon. I assured him my anger would pass all too soon and I wouldn't kill him when I got my revenge.

Later that day we were visited by my father, he didn't look all surprised to see me stuck in the tomb. I was hanging out at the entrance while Stefan and Katherine were deeper in. Stefan suggested being near the entrance would help dull the affects the vervain had on me. It had helped somewhat, not to be in the presence of the vervain, but the affects still lingered, and it would until Iwas away from the vervain and had some blood.

"I figured I'd find you here when I didn't hear back from you. I assume Damon has your phone." He said nonchalantly. I could tell he was worried, by the way his eyes narrowed when he looked at me.

I nodded, grateful he was going to point out how awful I looked. Dr. Martin lowered the spell, and then looked at me.

"I've seen you do some magic, why couldn't you do this?" He asked confused.

I frowned, "Damon gave Stefan vervain, and I'm severely allergic to it. It weakened me, I can't do complicated spells around it."

"Which means Damon planned on sticking you in here all along." My dad said.

I nodded, "Apparently so, even before Rose suggested he couldn't trust me."

"Which means he did it to keep Stella safe." Stefan spoke up, as he joined us. Damon has this thing where he thinks he can keep people safe if he locks them up."

"He had a boundary spell put on Elena's place today." I added, to prove Stefan's point. I wanted my ex to pay, but I didn't want him dead.

"Elijah." Katherine gasped out as she too joined us at the entrance.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He greeted Katherine and then turned to Stefan. "Your release has been requested.

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please come." He motioned for Stefan to walk out of the tomb.

"I can't." Stefan said.

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." My father replied. "Estelle?"

I walked out of the tomb over to his side. Stefan hesitantly walked over to join us. Katherine saw her chance and tried to make a break for it; but Elijah stopped her and compelled her to stay in the tomb.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah turned to Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine.

He took my arm and gently pulled me alongside him, out of the tomb. I could hear Katherine pleading with Stefan, not to let Elijah leave her in there. Once outside the tomb, I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air.

"I hate vervain." I growled.

My father smirked at me. "Let's go get you cleaned up, daughter. Then you can tell me what happened today."

I nodded and we said goodbye to Dr. Martin. My father picked me up with vamp speed and vamp sped us to an apartment he had found. After a shower and clean clothes I emerged from the bathroom to join my father in his kitchen.

He handed me a takeout bag from the Mystic Grill. "Thought you might want real food," he said.

"Yes, thank you." I replied taking it. "I'm going to need some blood too. The affects from the vervain won't completely go away until I have blood." I sat down to eat the food my father had retrieved for me.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I used a vanishing spell on them, I had to get rid of them, washing the vervain out doesn't work, even if there is just a trace it bothers me. I'm going to have to get rid of your clothes as well, since you carried me."

Elijah nodded and slipped out of the room to change. He came back with the clothes in a bag, I made sure nothing touched them so there is no more contaminated clothing in the apartment."

I pulled out my wand and pointed to the bag, "Evanesco." I said clearly. Usually I could do wordless and wandless magic, but the vervain had weakened me enough that I needed my wand.

"Want to fill me in on what happened?"

I sighed, "I forgot the way my ex-husband thinks. He tries to protect people he cares about but his methods of protecting are questionable. He was worried, about Stefan, about me and between Rose and Elena and us he couldn't divide his attention so many ways. So by trapping me with Stefan he didn't have to worry about either of us. Least I know he didn't do it because he didn't trust me, he already had it planned before Katherine told him I was your daughter. Although I'm not sure if he still trusts me or not after that."

"What?! How did she know that?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Apparently she ran into my mother, who told her. She didn't believe her until, I said I had been wanting to meet you for years. Then she believe what mother said, because she knew the only person I'd been wanting to meet for years was my father."

My father nodded. "Why did he give Stefan vervain?"

"Making sure we stayed trapped, he assumed correctly if I could take the spell down all three of us would have gone free. He can't have Katherine free, thankfully it seems his obsession with her is gone."

"Hmm. I suspect it died when he found out she hasn't been in the tomb all these years."

"Ah, I wondered about that, well until this morning when Katherine told me what she's been up to." I finished eating and threw my trash away. My father handed me a mug with blood in it. "Thank you." I told him as I finished.

I walked over and embraced him, he hugged me back. "I was worried when I didn't hear from you."

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I started crying.

He led me to the living room, which was comfortably furnished. We sat on the couch and he just held me as I cried. It has been a long day I was tired, and still felt weak (only sleep would help with that) and I felt betrayed (even knowing the warped reasoning behind it). I cried out my tears and I fell asleep in my father's arms feeling safe and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

"So why are we here again?" Elijah asked me.

We were standing in the Receiving room at the old house near Richmond. The same house where we had met just a week before. I had started a fire in the fireplace and was waiting for it to burn brightly.

"I had a thought that the floo might still be connected to Malfoy Manor. It's customary to have all the Malfoy houses connected, saves time on dealing with immigration regulations. I checked and it's still in my mother's name, so I'm thinking it is. I'm hoping it is."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"My boyfriend's family lives in Europe, it'll be super easy to floo to Malfoy Manor and then we can apparate to the Burrow. Unless Draco has finally gotten the floo set up between the Manor and the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Yeah, that's what the Weasley's call their place. I'm not sure why."

Elijah stopped and stared at me. "You're dating a Weasley"

"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" I squirmed a little wondering if he had something against the Weasleys as well.

"No, I'm just surprised. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have never seen eye to eye. Not enemies per say but not friends either." My father said.

"Well for the last, oh I don't know 30+ years they've been trying to kill each other." I said nonchalantly.

"I'll ask again. Are you sure you have good judgment?" My father asked looking at me incredulously.

I smiled sheepishly. I had an ex-husband who had his humanity turned off during our marriage and a boyfriend belonging to the enemies of my family. It sure didn't seem like I had good judgement, did it? I didn't respond, opting to test the floo, by fire calling my distant cousin, Draco. I threw some floo powder into the fire and stuck my head into the flames.

"Draco!" I called.

"Stella?" He answered almost immediately. "Where are you calling from?" He asked confused.

"An old Malfoy Property in Virginia, it's in my mother's name. I was wondering if my father and I could floo on over."

"You found your father?" Draco asked shocked, then he caught himself and cleared his throat. Malfoys were never supposed to reveal an emotion like shock to people. "I mean, of course you can. Let me talk to your father so I can invite him in."

I ducked out of the call and had my father take over. Draco swiftly invited my father into Malfoy Manor and my father stepped through, knowing the procedure for flooring from when he dated my mother. I grabbed a small bag that held all of our clothes for the trip. I had shrunk all our clothes and had placed an undetectable extension charm on it. I charmed the fire to burn out after I stepped through and followed my father through the floo stepping out at the Receiving room at Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, it's good to see you," I greeted him. "Have you met my father?"

"We were just doing introductions," Elijah spoke up.

Draco stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "It's lovely to see you again Stella."

"Stella?" Came a voice from the hallway. "Draco, is Stella here?" The owner of the voice entered the room, reveling none other than Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.

"Cissa!" I greeted with a hug and a kiss. "Lovely to see you, I'd like you to meet my father, Elijah."

If Narcissa was surprised, she didn't show it. She just calmly greeted my father and asked us in for tea. We agreed and found ourselves in the private living area having tea with Narcissa, Draco, and Draco's wife Astoria. I had met Astoria a handful of times, she was a few years younger than Draco only recently marrying her in the last couple years.

"I'm glad you are dating Charlie," Narcissa told me. "We get to see you more often."

I laughed, "Yes, well England seems to be a good meeting place for us with him in Romania and I in the United States."

"Romania?" My father asked.

I nodded, "Charlie works at a dragon reserve in Romania."

My father stared at me incredulously. "Are you absolutely sure your judgement is sound?"

I blushed and pouted, "You keep saying that."

"Well, can you blame him?" Draco asked with a laugh. "I've always asked the same thing. Ex-Husband with no humanity, a Weasley for a boyfriend, the wild Weasley at that, a crazy ex-fiancé by the name of Tom Riddle aka the Dark Lord."

"The what!?" My father frowned. "Tell me you were not engaged to Lord Voldemort."

I looked down embarrassed, I wish I could have said otherwise. I was surprised he even knew about the Dark Lord, but I guess I shouldn't have been Voldemort had been trying to recruit vampires after all. "Well technically no, he wasn't using the name back then. At first he wasn't bad, but the more the years passed the worse he became. Sometimes I still wonder if he went bat shite crazy because I broke things off between us."

"How did you meet?" My Father asked.

"I had decided to go back to Hogwarts during the time Tom was a student. I entered as a 5th year, posing as Abraxas Malfoy's younger sister, who had been homeschooled do to a childhood illness that had taken years to recover from."

I stood up and wandered around the room as I spoke. I ended up staring out the window, looking at the peacocks wandering along the ground.

"I had been staying with Abraxas and his family since I stopped traveling with Uncle Nik. I never left the grounds in those years, so they would often extract themselves from public appearances siting me as a reason, which of course started rumors. Over the years we pieced together a story to explain who I was.  
The time here was much needed, after traveling with Uncle Nik."

Elijah walked up beside me, looking out the window. "What happened when you traveled with my baby brother?"

I turned to look up at him. "Not much really. I suspect he was living rather subdued at the time. He had just daggered Aunt Bekah, and was running from Mikael. He let me travel with him because I could cloak us, but it was a dark time for him. It began to affect me, so I came here to recover." I sighed, and turned to look out the window again. "Then the rumors grew and so to silence them we came up with a story, and I started Hogwarts. Maybe that's why I fell in with Tom, I don't know. I do know Tom was a master of manipulation."

I pushed the thoughts of past years away with effort and turned back to the rest of the room. "Enough of this, now where is Scorpius?"

"Sleeping," Astoria replied, as grateful to be off the topic of the Dark Lord. "He'll be awake soon. I'm sure he'd love to see his Aunt Stella." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her, I could tell today was one of her better days. She had been weak ever since her and Draco's son had been born. Draco had told me it was due to an ancient curse placed on her family, that made having children difficult.

"Well, tell me what's been happening in the Wizarding World, Charlie tells me nothing." I said sitting down besides Astoria.

Draco smirked, "Well that's what you get fur dating a Weasley." He teased. I laughed lightly as he began filling me in on everything that he had heard. I knew he didn't get out much but he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy always knew what was going on.

My father walked back over and sat besides Narcissa, and they began to talk quietly, later I found out their topic was me. Narcissa had told him that I had chosen that despite my dark past to move past it, not trying to change it or make up for it but just live life. It was true, I couldn't undo what had happened but I could overcome it, not forgetting it, not trying to make up for it, but by letting it shape me into a better person. A person touched by dark and light, creating a unique shade of gray, a balance between the two.


	12. Chapter 12

We stayed at Malfoy Manor that night, I was uncomfortable staying at the Weasleys. The younger Weasley siblings were a bit skittish of me, probably due to not knowing much about me. Charlie had told them my married name and not my maiden name, though he loved to tease me about it.

As far as any of them knew I met Charlie during the Second Wizarding War in Romania, which was true enough. What they didn't know was that I had been living with Nadia and we had been approached to fight for the side of the light. Nadia refused preferring to stay out if it, Charlie had convinced me to get involved.

Charlie's parents had been suspicious at first, but had warmed up to me over the last 13 years or so. The younger siblings, and their spouses still remained suspicious, I supposed that is what happens when you grew up as they did, fighting the darkness that threatened to overcome them.

The day after arriving at Malfoy Manor I apparated over to the Burrow, leaving my father to be entertained by Narcissa. I was immediately greeted by Molly, Charlie's mother.

"Stella, dear. Sit down, sit down. I'm so happy to see you. Charlie said you wouldn't be here until Christmas Day!" Molly said, offering me a seat at her table. "You look half starved, here have some tea and sandwiches."

"Thank you, Molly," I said, Molly always said the same thing during each of my visits. I had prepared ahead of time not eating anything before coming. I sipped the tea she brought me and munched on the sandwiches before asking, "I was wondering what Charlie had told you about me coming for Christmas."

Molly peered at me, studying me, probably trying to figure out why I asked. "Well, he said you would be coming and you would be bringing your father, if we were okay with that."

I sat back and looked at her as I finished my tea. "I see, did he tell you anything else?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking dear." Molly replied confused.

"She's asking if Charlie told you that her father is a vampire." Came a voice from the doorway.

I looked over and saw Charlie's sister-in-law, Hermione. "Hello Hermione." I said with a smile. "And I was just about to ask that."

Hermione grinned and sat down at the table. "I can't wait to meet for father." Her eyes bright with excitement. "Oh the things he must have seen!"

Molly stared at us in shock. "Now see here Hermione, you've broken Molly." I chided teasingly. I stood up and poured some tea for Molly. I handed her the tea, "Here Molly, sit down and drink this."

Molly sat down and sipped the tea I made her, flabbergasted. "I...um...Charlie didn't...How does Hermione..."

I laughed, "It's okay Molly, just breath. I wasn't sure if he had told you, and I can see he didn't. I'm guessing Hermione figured it out like she always does." I turned to Hermione and asked, "Just how did you figure it out, I'd like to know what gave it away?"

"What so you can make sure you don't give it away again?" Hermione said with a raised eye brow.

"But of course." I smirked. "I've managed to go 200 years without anyone knowing without me telling them."

"There's the first thing, you are too entirely Malfoyish." Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"What?" I said confused.

"Your smirk, love. It's a Malfoy smirk." Charlie said walking in.

"Dang it. What else?" I frowned as Charlie came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

Charlie laughed, "Don't worry about it Malfoy. It's Hermione, she picks up on nonexistent clues."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Not nonexistent, just very subtle," she muttered.

"M-Malfoy?" Molly stuttered out.

"Charlie, you broke Molly!" Hermione and I screamed at the same time, then we burst out laughing.

Charlie shook his head. "Mum, would you like to lay down." He asked innocently.

Molly snapped out of her shock and glared at her son. "No I do not, what I do need to know is what you three are talking about! Stella tell me about your father."

I smirked at Charlie, "Nicely done, dear." I whispered to him before addressing Molly. "My father is..."

"Elijah Mikaelson!" Hermione squealed out.

I gapped at her. "Maybe we should let Hermione tell us," I muttered. "Then we'd know how much she knows."

"Hmmm. Good idea, Malfoy." Charlie teased me.

"Charlie, stop it with the Malfoy jokes," I glared at him, after 13 years they are old."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Knock it off you two. I know you are Estelle Marie Malfoy Salvatore Mikaelson. You are over 200 years old, and grew up with Sanguini watching out for you."

I laughed, "That's right, Draco told me you met Sanguini at Hogwarts your 6th years. That's how you figured it out isn't it!?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course, the only thing you ever gave away was telling me about Sanguini! I figured there couldn't be too many people named Sanguini, so I tracked him down and asked him about you."

I sighed with relief, "And the rest you figured out with research?"

Hermione nodded excitedly. Charlie took pity on his mother and filled her in. "Estelle, is half vampire, her father is the Original vampire that always wears the suits, Elijah the Honorable one. Her mother's Maria Malfoy, the aunt of Septimus Malfoy."

"Septimus and I were around the same age, we were at Hogwarts together. He and I got on alright, but his parents hated me, I was considered the black sheep of the Malfoy family due to the fact my parents weren't married and my hair is naturally dark." I spoke up.

"How old are you?" Molly asked.

"How old is who?" Came a voice from the door.

All of us at the table turned to see Molly's husband standing in the doorway. Molly told him to come sit down and Charlie told him Molly had asked me the question. Then he smirked and told me to answer the question before we explained anything to his father.

Hermione grimaced, "You've been spending too much time with your girlfriend, Charlie."

I chuckled, "I'm 239, born December 27, 1770. So almost 240 years old."

"Whose almost 240?" Hermione's husband, Ron had joined us.

"How is that possible?" Arthur, Molly's husband asked.

"I'm almost 240 years old." I shifted in my seat slightly. I was getting uncomfortable with this conversation, Ron was a loose cannon sometimes and I wasn't sure how'd he react. "I'm half vampire. I came over today to tell you that my father is a vampire."

"Oh, ok." Ron said wandering out of the room. We all stared at each other in surprise, we expected him to freak out.

I decided to continue while I could. "I just wanted to make sure you knew and were okay with it. If you are worried about inviting him into your house, I know a spell that can take that invitation back if need be."

"I do too." Hermione spoke up. "You can trust Elijah and Estelle, they are both extremely honorable."

Molly was clearly overwhelmed by what we had told her but she smiled weakly and said, "Of course he can come. We want you here for Christmas and your Father is more than welcome. Just not the rest of your family, we need time to come to grips with that."

I smiled. "I'd expect nothing less and if it helps remember even though I get along with them for the most part. We don't agree and I'm the black sheep of the family." I stood up, "I do need to be getting back to Malfoy Manor. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Malfoy Manor?" Came a new voice at the door. It was Harry Potter, Charlie's brother-in-law. He was standing there with Ginny, Charlie's sister and Harry's wife and their sons Albus and James. Ginny was holding their daughter Lily and Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose stood quite close.

Damn, I guess we were lucky to have gone as long as we did without being interrupted. "Yes, I'm visiting Draco, my cousin. I really do need to go so I'll let your family fill you in."

"Right, Hermione it's up to you. Stella and I'll be on our way. See you at Christmas." Charlie said, standing up and taking my arm.

"Coward." Hermione accused.

Charlie smirked evilly at her, "Call it what you want, but I'm getting out while I still can."

I smirked back before standing on my tip toes and kissing him. "You are so hot when you smirk like that." I told him stepping back.

"Oh, go get a room," Ginny mumbled.

Charlie and I laughed and made our way outside. Just as we were out the door we heard Ron come running back into the kitchen. "Her Father's a what?!" He screamed panicked.

I could just see Hermione roll her eyes at her husband's delayed reaction. Charlie and I looked at each other and ran the rest of the way to the apparating point. As soon as we reached it, I turned on my heal and apparated both of us to Malfoy Manor, where we both collapsed on the ground with relief.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing here, Estelle?" Septimus asked me surprised. We had met unexpectedly at the base of the stairs of The Hotel in Exeter. He was preparing to ascend the stair case, I was walking down. He was surrounded by his friends, a few I recognized from Hogwarts, I quickly surmised they didn't recognize me.

"Oh, hello Septimus. I'm here for the Christmas ball of course." I said quietly dropping a quick curtsy.

"Of course." He acknowledged. "These are my friends, you of course remember Charles Prince, Abraham Greengrass, and Hiram Bulstrode."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you gentlemen again." I curtsied again, as the men addressed bowed.

"These lovely ladies are Theodosia Gaunt Greengrass, and Ester Peverell. They attended Beauxbatons." I could Theodosia didn't care for me too much but Ester, she seemed to want to know more.

"It's a pleasure." I said curtsying, the ladies curtsied back.

"This is my cousin, Estelle Malfoy." Septimus introduced me.

The scene changed to me talking to my grandmother later that evening. We had dinner together in the privacy of my chambers at the Inn. I had told her I was moving out of my mother's place and she had warned me that my grandfather was going to have a fit when he found out, though she understood. It wasn't fit for a young woman to be on her own, never mind my mother had done so. Of course my mother had my father to support her, and she was all the way in the Colonies.

She gave me a gift fir my birthday after we ate, a beautiful oriental fan. She also gave me a gift from Septimus, who I knew cared, even though he didn't show it. I opened it up to find a tortoise comb. As my grandmother was leaving my companion Nadia walked in, they greeted each other and my grandmother left.

Nadia then informed me that she had seen Septimus steal a private moment with Ester and give her a necklace. As she described the necklace I realized it was one that my grandmother had promised me. I felt a pang in my heart as I realized my grandfather had given it to Septimus to make sure I would never have it.

The scene changed again and I was sitting in a chair in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. My grandmother was across the room, with her was Septimus. Septimus' parents stood nearby observing with thinly veiled anticipation for my punishment. My grandfather was pacing, I had asked for a property to live in, like he had granted my mother. He had refused saying I could either stay with my mother or get married. I was not welcome at the Malfoy properties without being married. Then he back handed me with such force I fell out of the chair onto my hands and knees on the ground tears falling down my cheeks. Then he conjured a whip and brought it down as I jolted awake gasping for breath

the dream raced through my head, a dream but not just a dream - a memory. I wasn't sure what brought the memories tonight but I knew I wasn't going to sleep any more tonight. I got up, got dressed and wandered the house, eventually finding myself in the small library. I sat down on a love seat near the window.

I had always loved this room though it has many changes over the years, it still had that comfortable, welcoming feeling it had the first time I walked into it. Not many outsiders had seen this room, it was strictly for family, something that had been kept just for family even during the Wizarding War when Tom's forces lived here.

The first time I had seen this room, I was probably two or three. My mother had dropped me off, probably on one of her searches for my father. She'd leave me with my grandparents and then take off to who knows where. I got on well with my grandmother and my cousin, but the rest of the family disliked me, and I saw them often over the years. This room became my refuge, Sanguini had taught me to read early so I found solace in books.

My grandfather and I had never gotten on, he didn't care much for my mother, and I was just a Disappointment to him. They had done their duty raising me to be a proper Malfoy witch, but I was odd, the black sheep of the family. I had know that my grandfather would not be pleased but I had to try, and I had never expected that outcome, he had never lashed out at me like that before.

"Can't sleep either?" Draco asked walking in the room, interrupting my thoughts - my memories.

"I had a dream of memories I thought were long forgotten." I said softly.

"Of Tom?"

I shook my head, "No, of my grandfather. Of what happened right before I turned 21 and tried to run, from my mother, from my grandfather, from my life as I knew it."

"What happened?" He asked taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"He ordered me to stay with my mother or get married. I wanted neither, he didn't give me a choice." I sighed. "I knew my mother was getting paranoid of me, I wasn't compliant enough for her. I hadn't been since I had met my best friend Nadia while at Hogwarts, she lived in the woods nearby."

"The Forbidden Woods?" He asked.

I nodded as my father interrupted us. "Why do they call it that?"

"Werewolves, vampires, centaurs, and other magical creatures live in there. It's very dangerous." Draco explained. "I had to serve a detention in there with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley my first year. Came across a Professor who had the Dark Lord living on the back of his head. He had been feeding from a unicorn, to keep the Dark Lord alive." He shuddered at the memory.

"It was just as dangerous if not more so back when I first attended Hogwarts." I spoke up.

"And yet you went in?" My father asked shaking his head. He came and sat down beside me.

"I loved the thrill of danger back then, and it wasn't forbidden back then." I explained as I lay my head on his shoulder and I went back to my story. "I was desperate, I knew what would eventually happen if I stayed with my mother and my grandfather refused to help me so I ran, taking Nadia with me.

"What happened next?"

"Well, my mother took it as a betrayal and sent out one of her soldiers to try and kill me. Sanguini intervened and saved my life, he had tracked the soldier after finding out what my mother had decreed. He traveled with us for a bit. Then we made a mistake."

"What happened?" Draco asked

"We had been on the run for about 5 years and were in France. We crossed the path of some wizards and word got to my uncle. My grandfather had passed away of what they claimed was a heart attack fairly soon after I ran away. I suspect my grandmother or Septimus poisoned him, with me gone there was No one to distract him, I was favorite target.

"Anyway My uncle, Septimus' father came after us, after me. He hired a werewolf to come after Sanguini and Nadia, they escaped but while it kept them busy my uncle came for me. He took me back to Malfoy Manor and forced me to marry Charles Prince, Septimus' best friend."

"How long were you married to him?" My father asked.

"A fair bit of time." I stifled a yawn. "It didn't go the way my uncle thought it would. He wanted to punish me, instead my marriage to Charles was in my favor. Charles was kind to me, we never loved each other but there was respect. Charles made sure I never saw my uncle, and protected me during our marriage."

Silence filled the room when I finished speaking. I was too emotionally drained to continue and they seemed to pick up on it. It still amazed me how something so long in the past could still affect me this way. My father turned slightly so I could lean up against him, laying my head on his chest. He pulled me to him, stroking my hair and the silence settled on us like a comfortable blanket. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing in - deep breath in, hold for a few seconds and breathe out.

After a few minutes my father asked, "Why have you never asked why I left? Why I wasn't there for you when you were growing up?"

I opened my eyes, sat up slightly, and glanced around. I saw Draco had slipped out in the silence leaving me alone with my father.

I lay back and closed my eyes again. "I used to wonder, but then Uncle Nik told me about Mikael. I know you left because of him, I understand why you left."

My father kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep, I barely heard him whisper, "I love you Estelle, my little star."


	14. Chapter 14

I found Christmas to be very interesting this year. Molly and Arthur welcomed my father with open arms and only some good natured ribbing was found when it came to her being a Malfoy. The day went fast and we found ourselves heading back to Malfoy Manor. Our trip was soon over and we headed back to the USA by a port key Draco had arranged.

We arrived back in Mystic Falls and decided to grab dinner at the Mystic Grill. While there they ran into Stefan, who barely greeted us before he turned to me and told me he needed my help.

"With what?" I asked him confused.

"Damon."

I tensed, "What happened?"

"Rose got bitten by a werewolf and Damon isn't taking it well."

"A werewolf? What werewolf?"

"Oh, that would be me," a girl walked up al sultry like to our table. "Damon pissed me off and I was aiming for him. The girl got in my way. You'd do well to stay off my radar as well." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Was that a threat?"

The girl smiled, "Oh no honey, that was a warning." She walked away swaying her hips.

"She better get out of her before Klaus comes to town." I muttered under my breath. Only my father heard me and he gave me a warning glare.

"What was that?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I don't like her." I replied back. "Where is my wonderful ex at now?"

Stefan shrugged, "At the house drinking."

"I'll head over when we are done here. Anything else I need to know?"

"There's another werewolf in town, Tyler Lockwood. Newly turned. Oh and John Gilbert is in town. He's Elena's father."

I nodded, I didn't recognize the name. "Thanks for letting me know."

We finished our meal and returned to my father's apartment. I grabbed my purse and was about to leave when my father stopped me. "I won't ask you not to go, but please be careful."

"I will dad. Love you." I kissed his cheek and left.

I entered the Salvatore House and was immediately confronted with a drunk Damon. "Oh love," I said sadly.

Damon sneered at me, "I see Stefan called in the cavalry."

I walked over to the bar and poured myself a drink. "Not really, my father and I were eating dinner at the grill and he stumbled on us."

"Where have you been?" Damon asked me dropping down on the couch.

"My father and I spent Christmas at Charlie's."  
I took a sip of my drink.

Damon grinned, "Charlie. When are you going to marry him?"

I shrugged, "When he asks me. Come on Damon, it's time to go to bed."

"You going to sleep with me?" Damon teased.

"No, love. But I'll stay with you a bit." I said finishing my drink.

I helped Damon upstairs and helped him get ready for bed. "Why does everything I touch go wrong?" Damon asked as he changed his shirt.

"Not everything love." I reassured him. "Sometimes it seems like that though. I've felt that way often enough. You and I haven't had the easiest life and when you live as long as we do, you tend to focus more on the bad."

"Yeah." Damon said as he lay down.

"I love you Damon." I said as he drifted to sleep. I slipped away, planning to be back in the morning before Damon awoke.

My dad met me at the door to his apartment. "How is Damon?"

I shrugged, feeling exhausted. "He's reacting the typical Damon way, lashing out, doubting himself. None of us had an easy life and for most of us, being a vampire is better but it never fails we always lose someone. I think it hurts more when we lose someone we actually cared about. Damon doesn't let anyone in and he let Rose in."

Elijah nodded, I knew he understood. I gave him a hug and went to bed myself. The next morning I got ready and grabbed a bag of blood. I greeted my dad and told him I was heading over to Damon's. My father nodded and kissed my forehead and left to go to the Martin's. I headed over to Damon's where I found him talking to Stefan.

"Did you know John Gilbert is here?" He demanded of me.

"MmmHmm. Stefan told me last night. I don't know him."

"I went looking for Isobel and I found John instead." Stefan spoke up.

I frowned, "Isobel. That's one vampire I can do without."

"You know her?" Stefan asked.

I nodded, "I hate her. Give me Katherine at her worst any time."

Damon snorted, "She's Elena's birth mother."

I nodded, "Makes sense. Isobel is a Petrova."

"I was telling Damon John says he knows of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan said.

Damon snorted, "And how do we do that?"

Stefan shrugged, "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon complained.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes." Damon sneered.

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means." Stefan replied.

I growled when Stefan said that, it was uncalled for. Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, away from his brother.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." He sneered at his brother.  
He pulled me out of the room away from his brother. Once we were downstairs Damon told me he was going over to see Elena. I told him I'd catch up with him later and went back to my father's. I arrived back at the apartment before my father, grabbed a snack and sat down to read my book by Salazar Slytherin. My father came back about an hour later and we talked for a bit. Then I got a phone call from Stefan telling me that they had werewolf troubles.

Apparently, Jules, the werewolf I met had kidnapped one of Elena's friend who was also a vampire, because she though Stefan was holding Tyler Lockwood captive. I relayed the information over to my father who made a call to Dr. Martin. He wouldn't let me go help, saying Dr. Martin had it covered and he didn't like the werewolves being involved. I couldn't blame him, so I stayed in as he wished. Dr. Martin called after a while to let us know the job was done, and after the call came I went to bed, knowing this wasn't the last we had heard from the werewolves.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning, Estelle." My father greeted me the next morning.

I smiled as I took a seat at the kitchen table. My dad handed me a plate of bacon and eggs, I eagerly too it and started eating. He sat a mug of warm blood in front of me, grabbed some breakfast for himself and joined me.

"Thank you." I told him, "This looks delicious."

We both ate in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We are attending the Historical Society's High Tea. They are holding it in my honor, and as my daughter you are coming with."

I groaned, "A high tea? Really dad? Do I have to go?"

He didn't even register my whining. "Eat up and go get dressed. Wear a nice dress. We need to leave in 45 minutes."

I could see there was no way I was getting out of this so I hurried to do as he bid. 45 minutes later we were on our way to the High Tea. My father introduced me to the Mayor Carol Lockwood, she quickly commented on how she couldn't believe I was his daughter. Elijah made some off handed comment about how he had me when he was young which effectively ended that line of questioning.

Mayor Lockwood tried again sipping her tea, "Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there."

Elijah responded, "No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating."

They exchanged small talk for a few minutes, I made the occasional comment when asked or prompted to by Elijah. I scanned the room while listening to the conversation observing all of the going ons around me. I let out a small gasp when I saw Damon kiss a woman across the room. I couldn't hear what was being said by the woman Damon and another woman who stood with them.

Damon didn't stay long with the two women and made his way over to us. I was dying of curiosity, but knew I couldn't ask him about the woman now. Damon greeted Mayor Lockwood who quickly introduced Damon to me and Elijah.

"Elijah, Estelle, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

Damon studied Elijah," Mm-hm. Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah replied back as the shook hands.

I merely nodded to Damon, my curiosity was killing me. So I quickly excused myself and made my way over the the two ladies, who were now near the refreshment table. I snatched a cookie and then introduced myself to the ladies. I discovered that one was Elena's aunt Jenna, and one was Andie, Damon's new girlfriend who was also a reporter.

I talked to them for several minutes, while Elijah and Damon talked to Mayor Lockwood. Eventually they excused themselves and slipped into the study, I followed discreetly. Both of them ignored my presence, as Elijah asked Damon what he wanted. Damon responded that he wanted to talk.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked.

Damon responded calmly, "Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." I snorted, yeah of course he did from me!

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day." Damon drawled out.

"You are welcome." Elijah smirked at him.

Damon frowned, "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

I could see Elijah clench his teeth, "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me."

He moved to exit the room, but Damon vamp-sped in front of him, blocking the way out. I tensed, knowing my ex-husband was about to do something stupid.

"Not good enough."

Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and pushed him against the wall. I winced as Damon grabbed Elijah's throat. Elijah easily pulled Damon's away from his neck crushing Damon's hand in the process.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah growled.

I winced, knowing my father was ticked off at my ex-husband, enough to kill him. I knew I couldn't rescue Damon from his stupidity, besides I would be stupid to get involved. Elijah barely even glanced at me, keeping his attention solely on Damon who he held up against the wall by his neck.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon gasped out.

I covered my eyes with my hand, Damon was really pushing my father to the edge. I peeked through my fingers as my father growled out. "Silence."

He picked up a pencil off the desk beside them and stabbed Damon's neck with it. He let go of my ex-husband who fell against the desk. Damon pulled the pencil out as Elijah wiped the blood off of his hands with a handkerchief.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah ground out. He held the handkerchief out to Damon, who grabbed it and placed it on his wound. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."

Elijah turned on his heel, grabbed my arm tightly and escorted me out of the room without a word directed to me. I whimpered at the rough treatment and he immediately relaxed his grip, but didn't let go. He led us over to the Mayor, thanked her for a lovely time and we left.

I didn't say a word as we drove to the apartment, I could see Damon had pushed my father too far. We reached the apartment and he parked but we didn't get out of the car.

"Why didn't you intervene?" My father finally broke the silence, turning to look at me curiously.

I sighed, "I love my ex-husband but he was asking for it. He has a problem with respecting elders, from what Stefan has said, he always has. Their father was a bit of a jerk, and is also the reason why they died with vampire blood in their system, he shot them."

"He does sound like a jerk, but that's no excuse." My father muttered, I knew he was thinking back to how his father had killed him and his siblings.

Nik had told me the story once, during one of the nights he was drunk. After his little brother had been killed by werewolves, my grandfather Mikael has set about to find a way to make his children immortal. My grandmother, Esther did the immortality spell that made them vampires and Mikael had killed them all by running a sword into their hearts after they had had what they thought was Wine. They later found out that it wasn't wine but the blood of the first doppelgänger, Tatia.

"No, it's not. Damon is hardheaded, if I had tried to interfere it wouldn't have made a difference, other than to have escalated things. "

Elijah nodded. "Besides," I told him, "As much as I love him, my loyalty is to you. I trust you to make the right decisions. Damon's actions are questionable a lot of the time."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go over to the boarding house and check on Damon. Maybe I can talk some sense to him."

"Not likely," Elijah muttered.

I smirked, "Even if I can't, it seems he has a new girlfriend and I want details."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the news and I got out of the car and apparated to the boarding house. I entered in the house quietly, not sure what mood I was going to find my husband in. Suddenly I heard some loud banging from the library, my instincts told me something was wrong so I quickly texted my father and then cast a disillusionment charm on myself.

I quietly made my way to the library where I found a man on the ground with a knife plunged in his stomach. Damon was tied up in a chair being tortured by the werewolf Jules and some men who I assumed were werewolves.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules said.

Damon laughed cocky as ever, "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

Jules replied calmly, "This time it will be you."

I was worried now, I couldn't take on all of them. My spells didn't react well with werewolves, and since I was half vampire they were just as deadly to me as they were to regular vampires. I really hoped my father was going to be there soon. I watched as Jules threatened Damon with a gun loaded with buckshot.

"Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon responded.

"You looking for this?" Elijah entered the room and leaned against a banister, tossing the moonstone up and down in his hand.

He walked down the stairs to stand beside me. He hissed for me to remain hidden in a voice only I could hear. I assumed he had caught my scent again like he had at the house. He had told me that at the house he wasn't even sure I had been there, he had caught my scent but had nothing to place it to, until after he had found me after waking up. Most vampires and werewolves never picked up on me being present when I was hidden like this, of they caught my scent they would brush it off because there was nothing to visually to connect it too, and invisibility was something that was impossible, right?

Elijah placed the moonstone on an end table and backed away. "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolves used his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf fell down dead two other wolves tried, and they too met the same fate. Jules sped out of the house, knowing if she stayed she would be killed.

Elijah walked over to the last remaining werewolf, "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?"

Damon frowned, "I don't know."

Elijah shrugged, "It doesn't really matter." He punched the werewolf in the face and the werewolf fell to the floor unconscious. "You can come out now Estelle." He said as he removed the chains that held Damon to the chair.

I removed the charm silently as Elijah asked Damon, "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

Damon didn't respond as Elijah made his way out of the room. He grabbed the moonstone as he went. He paused briefly to tell me not to be too long and that he would see me at home before leaving the house. I moved to help Damon but he just waved me out.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said. "I'd rather you go home now, while the dogs are still running. That way I know you're safe."

I nodded, "Okay, but I want details on Andie."

Damon blinked in surprise, I guess he hadn't noticed me talking to her at the tea. I smirked telling him that I had met her and Jenna at the tea. I waved Good bye and walked out of the house, apparating home arriving at the same time as my father.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at breakfast Elijah informed me that he wanted me to spend the day with him. I agreed knowing he was worried about Jules and her pack. I didn't really think I would have had a choice anyway, my father was one of those people who got what he wanted

That's how I ended up touring Mystic Falls with Elijah and Jenna, currently we were walking through the woods. Jenna was showing us the old property lines, why Elijah needed to know this o had no idea. All i knew was that I was bored out of my mind, though I wouldn't let my boredom show.

Jenna pointed over to a fence, "The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence."

"Ah, the Fells. One of the _Founding Families_." Elijah spoke up.

Jenna cocked her head curiously, "Why do you say it like that?"

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course, the only thing Salem is known for is the witch trials. It was true though, many people came from Salem to Virginia to flee the witch trials. I knew the Bennet witches were among them, however I also knew that there were other settlers before them, but they were forgotten about years before being wiped out or fleeing for their lives. It was here in Mystic Falls that my father and his family lived, it was here that they had become vampires. The people who lived here, including the Original Bennet witch, had fled after many had died at the hands of my father's family.

My attention was brought back to Elijah and Jenna when my father said. "Which means the ever-lauded founding families...didn't actually found anything."

Jenna shrugged, "Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial."

I laughed and voiced my agreement giving Jenna a smile. She smiled back, giving me a conspiratorially wink. I giggled and winked back. My father observed all of this and I could see him mentally roll his eyes at our behavior, though he sent me a slight smile.

"Yes, there are," he said nodding his head towards the road.

Jenna smiled shyly, "Elijah, Estelle, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."

Alaric groomed sheepishly, "Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next? "

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah said.

I raised an eyebrow, now we were getting somewhere, why would my father really be interested in that? He was definitely looking for some place in particular.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna replied.

I offered to walk with her, leaving my father with Alaric. As we walked to the car I overheard my father say with my vampire hearing, "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." I looked over towards them at that comment to see my father pat Alaric on the shoulder and then walk towards us.

Alaric stood still for a moment before walking to join us. "Right," he mumbled.

Alaric stayed with us for a bit before leaving to meet Damon at the Grill. I asked if I could join him since I was hungry and needed to talk to Damon. Alaric agreed, as long as Elijah was okay with it. Elijah knowing I was bored gave his permission, saying he and Jenna would be along soon.

Alaric and I arrived at the Grill to find Damon with Andie. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get the details I wanted today. Alaric gave me a sideways glance, probably wondering at my reaction. I wondered what Damon and Stefan had told everyone about me, another thing to ask them about later. Alaric and I sat down at the table with Damon and Andie, Damon raised an eyebrow at my presence but didn't say anything. I greeted him and Andie and ordered a sandwich and drink.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric.

I raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't say anything. Damon just ignored me while Alaric glanced at me and then looked back at Damon. "No, it was boring."

"Very boring." I added.

"Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric told Damon.

Damon smiled, "You sounded jealous." He looked to Andie and asked her, "Sound a bit jealous?"

"Kinda do." She said with a smile.

Alaric shifted uncomfortably and glanced towards Andie and then me, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here."

"Andie? She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon said to Andie.

"Uh-huh."

Then he nodded towards me, "And we aren't going to say anything Stella doesn't already know."

I inclined my head towards my ex-husband but didn't reply. That statement wasn't technically true, he probably knew more than I did about the whole thing. Of course, I knew things he didn't know, so I guess it evened out.

Damon leaned over and kissed Andie, "Mmm. My lips are sealed." Andie said.

Alaric shook his head, "This is too weird."

I wrinkled my nose. "You're telling me," I muttered.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon muttered.

I cocked my head wondering what he was up to but didn't ask. I knew I would find out sooner or later.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon said as he waved at my father and Jenna as they walked in.

Alaric frowned and I blanched, "Please no." I said.

"Hi." Damon called out to them, ignoring my comment.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said as they walked over.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna laughed.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric set some money in the table as he said this and stood up.

Andie spoke up eagerly, "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

Damon cooed, "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

I raised an eyebrow, my ex-husband was definitely up to something. He hated to host anything. "Really? You host?" I muttered too low for anyone but my father and ex-husband to hear me.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie said.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric hedged.

Jenna spoke up, ignoring Alaric, "Yeah, I'm free."

"It'd be a pleasure, both Estelle and I will be there." Elijah spoke up.

"Great." Damon said with a smile.

Damon, Andie, and Alaric took off and Elijah and Jenna joined me. "He's up too something," I muttered quietly, too quietly for Jenna to hear.

"I agree," Elijah said just as quietly.

Later that evening Elijah and I arrived at the boarding house, seeing as we were guest for a dinner party Elijah tang the doorbell. Damon answered with a smile, I wondered if he found it as odd as I did for me to wait on the front steps.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted politely.

"Hello, Damon." I said softly.

Damon smiled, "Thank you for coming. Please, come in."

Elijah allowed me to step inside but when I reached Damon he said. "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Damon shook his head, "No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah said as he stepped in. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Damon looked to me and I nodded, letting him know Elijah was serious. "Crystal." Damon said as my father reached for my arm and escorted me into the dining room.

As we were eating Jenna spoke up, "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Came the reply.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna added.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andre chimed in.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon told Elijah.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire."

I straightened up as my father said that, now I knew what he was looking for, but I wasn't sure why. Damon voiced the question I was asking in my head, why did he want to find it? Elijah brushed it off saying he just had a heathy historian's curiosity. Damon just nodded and the subject was dropped for the time being.

After dinner the men separated or as Andie put it, "The gentlemen should take their drinks to the study."

Damon and Elijah went to the study, while John an uninvited guest who had shown up randomly and Alaric helped us girls clean up. Suddenly Alaric got a call and walked out and when he came back in he announced we had forgotten dessert. He and Andie burst through the study doors and told them.

Elijah escorted Andie back into the dining room while I slipped out to see if I could figure out what Damon and Alaric were up too. I entered the study unnoticed to see Damon and Alaric angrily miming at each other. Damon then threw a paper at Alaric and angrily stalked out, bumping into me.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"Don't talk to me that way, love," I growled at him. "We might not be married anymore but I didn't put up with it then, and I'm not going to now."

"Whatever." He mumbled pushing past me.

Alaric walked over, "You were married to him?"

I nodded, "For roughly 20 years. He didn't mention it?"

Alaric shook his head, "Nope, then again he hasn't told me a thing about you. Are you really Elijah's daughter?" I nodded. "Wow," He was all he said.

We made our way into the dining room just in time hear Andie say, "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

Alaric walked over to her bag and started digging in it.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask if I was okay, I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?" Damon called for my father's attention.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah replied.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon said spitefully.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the...you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie rushed over to grab her notebook.

John ignored Damon's insult and asked my father. "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

Elijah frowned, "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."

Andie came back into the room with her notebook and sits down. "Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..."

Before she could get the word 'Falls' out Alaric came up behind Elijah and stabbed a dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. Elijah cried out and dedicated, "No!" I screamed out.

Alaric pulled the dagger out and places it on the table looking at me and Damon. I relaxed slightly, knowing that once the dagger was removed my father would be able to wake up. I knew however that I couldn't let them know that, so I acted like he was dead.

"What have you done?" I asked moving to go over to him but Damon grabbed me.

"I'm sorry, Stella, but it was the only option to keeping Elena safe."

I shook my head indicating he was wrong. Damon only wrapped his arms around me, as if he was comforting me but then he injected me with something with a syringe. The room began to spin and everything faded into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up in the woods, disoriented and having no idea how I got there. I was too dizzy to apparate anywhere and was completely alone. The last thing I remembered was attending a dinner at the Boarding House. I sat still trying g to remember what had happened, and suddenly it came to me. My father had been daggered and Damon had knocked me out by injecting me with something.

I went to reach for my wand, knowing I couldn't do a wordless or wandless spell right then. I couldn't find it, I cursed my ex-husband in that moment, of course he would confiscate my wand and now I was stranded. There was no option but to hold up for the night and try to get some sleep, I wouldn't make it far walking and my magic and vamp speed was out of the question.

The only problem with holing up was I was in the woods in Virginia in January and if would get very cold tonight. I could only hope that whoever brought me out here would come back soon. I assumed my father had brought me out after he woke up from being daggered and then went after Elena. If that was true we would be up by the lake, so I should be able to find shelter nearby.

I needed a light to see my surroundings, the moon was bright but not bright enough to be able to see very well. I searched the ground around me blindly as well as my pockets for anything that I could use for a light. I came across my cell phone in my pocket, perfect maybe I could call for help. I checked my service and saw that I was in a dead zone, oh well, it would still be useful as a light.

I struggled to stand up, feeling the cold air rush around me. I pulled my coat tighter around me to ward off the cold as much as possible, mentally thanking whoever had put it on me before dragging me out to the woods. I used the light and tried to find any clues to lint which way my unknown companion had gone. I saw some footprints leading away from me and started to follow them.

I stumbled along for a few hundred feet and then I tripped and fell. I moved to get up when I was stopped by a voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice taunted.

My blood ran cold as I realized who was speaking, it was Jules the werewolf; with her was a young man, Jules ordered him to pick me up and bring me with them. The young man hesitated, but did as she requested. I was still too strung out on whatever Damon had injected me with to be able to escape.

"You are going to regret this," I told Jules as vehemently as I could which wasn't much because she laughed at me. She simply tossed a little bit of vervain at me, which in my current state caused me to pass out.

I woke up in a small cage in an RV, the young man was gone but Jules was there. From the looks of it, she had lost most of her pack in the last few days because she was alone and I could detect no noises from outside that would indicate more werewolves in the vicinity.

I sneezed, "Vervain." I muttered.

Jules laughed, "Yes. I must say it has an interesting effect on you, not like most vampires."

"I'm not a vampire," I told her, letting out another sneeze.

"And yet vervain bothers you."

"I'm severely allergic to it." I sneezed again and again.

"What's the longest you have been exposed to it?" She asked curiously. I shuddered but didn't answer, Jules grinned evilly. "I guess we'll have to find out."

I wondered how long it would take before I was missed, assuming my father was not daggered I knew it wouldn't be long. However Damon Salvatore was no idiot and he would soon figure out that the only way to keep my father dead was to leave the dagger in. They would try to dagger him again and soon, so he probably wouldn't get a chance to come find me. Damon and the others would probably assume I took off, so my only hope was my uncle Nik.

I knew Nik was coming soon, the full moon was in a couple of weeks but I hoped he was going to be coming earlier to get the lay of the land. Hopefully he would choose Jules as a possibility for the werewolf he needed to break his curse and find me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jules, who decided that I had been tortured enough for the night. "We'll pick this up in the morning, get some rest you'll need it if you want to survive."

I tried to get some sleep while I could, if I managed to conserve enough energy I might be able to call for help or manage to unlock the lock with my magic, though I seriously doubted it. It was worth a try though, I had never given up in my 240 years of life and I wasn't about to start now.

A pattern emerged over the next few days, Jules would leave me alone at night and then torture me during the day with vervain. That first night I had enough energy to try and unlock the cage, but that was it. I actually managed to do it, but I didn't get far, because Jules caught me as I tried to escape the RV. I was too exhausted to put up much of a fight and so I was recaptured.

That first day, after recapturing me Jules had slowly and deliberately increased the amount of vervain I exposed to. By the end of the day I was sneezing, coughing, and wheezing. In the days that followed she used only a fraction of the vervain but I was exposed to it for longer and longer periods of time.

The time blended together and I lost track of how long I was held captive. Jules would leave me alone for a short time in the middle of her torture sessions, leaving me exposed to the vervain so I couldn't attempt an escape. Finally during one of these time periods I was found by a vampire I couldn't stand, Isobel Fleming.

"Well, hello Estelle." Isobel teased.

"Can it Isobel, get me out of here before the crazy werewolf gets back." I growled.

She taunted me, "You're just lucky I was sent to spy on the werewolf."

"Who sent you?" I asked her curiously. It hurt to talk, my throats was so red and swollen.

She ignored me, merely pulled out her phone and dialed a number. I couldn't hear the person on the other end, my senses had dulled quite a bit by this point. "No, not yet. I'm calling about something else." Isobel said calmly. "It's good, I found someone held captive at the female wolf's place. I was wondering if I should help them escape."

"Of course you should help me escape." I growled out. "If you don't so help me, I will find you when I get out of here and kill you and everyone you ever cared about!"

Isobel pretended not to hear me, "Well, I just wondered because they are in bad shape, but I'm on your time. Didn't want to give the wolf a chance to know someone was watching her unless you approved it."

"Isobel, who are you working for," I choked out forcefully.

"Who is that? That's the wolf's prisoner. She wants me to...oh, what's her name? Estelle..." Isobel paused and paled a little. "Yes sir, I'll do it now. Where should I take her?"

I wondered at her change of tone, who could she be talking to that would make her nervous. Suddenly it dawned on me, "Niklaus!? You're working for Niklaus?"

She handed me the phone as she set about busting me out of the cage. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello love, are you okay?"

"Hi Nik. I admit I'm glad to hear your voice. I've been better." I sighed as Isobel moved back to allow me to step out of the cage.

"I'm sure. Isobel is going to bring you to me, we'll talk more then." It was an order, but not one I minded. At this point I just wanted to get out of there.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I replied.

Nik hung up and I handed the phone to Isobel, "You are to deliver me to Niklaus." I told her as I grabbed my own cell phone that lay on the desk near the cage. Jules had laid it near me, just out of reach to taunt me.

I stumbled out of the RV following Isobel, she observed me trying to walk and then sighed. "I'll carry you, we'll be faster that way." I agreed and we were off to meet Niklaus.


	18. Chapter 18

I spotted Niklaus right away as Isobel approached the Falls. She set me down and backed off slightly, allowing me to approach Niklaus privately.

"There she is," Niklaus said with a broad smile as I walked slowly up to him.

"Hello Nik," I said with a weak smile. "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." Niklaus gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smirked as he asked, "Why is it you always go looking for trouble?"

I pouted, "Now Nik, you know I never go looking for trouble."

"I know, trouble finds you."

I gave a little laugh, "That's right."

I grabbed onto Niklaus as my knees started to give way. He gently lifted me in his arms and carried me towards his car.

"Let's get you somewhere safe and get you some blood." Niklaus said as he set me gently in the front passenger seat.

He walked around to the driver's side and slipped in, handing me a blood bag from a cooler on the backseat. "It's the best I can do right now," he said as he started the engine and drove away.

"It's a good start. I'll be better once I burn my clothes, stupid vervain." I grumbled, causing Niklaus to laugh at me.

I drifted off to sleep as Niklaus drove away from the Falls. I hated feeling weak and was relieved to have been rescued. I slept the best I had in days, even though I wasn't very comfortable and I knew I was going to wake up with a crick in my neck.

Once we arrived Niklaus woke me up and led me into the house that we had pulled up in front. He showed me to a room with an adjacent bathroom where I could take a shower and change clothes.

"My witch, Greta, has kindly left a change of clothes for you on the bed. There's a plastic bag you can put your soiled clothes in before you dispose of them." Niklaus told me as he left the room.

After I had showered, dressed, and put my clothes in the bag, I ventured out if the room to find Niklaus. I ran into a young African American woman who I quickly learned was Niklaus' witch Greta. After thanking Greta for the clothes, which were a good fit, she led me to Niklaus. Niklaus was sitting at a desk in the living room, looking over some papers, as soon as he saw me he handed me a blood bag.

I finished it off quickly, feeling much more like myself. "So, are you going to tell me what you are up too?" I asked

Niklaus smirked, "I am going to observe the doppelgänger in her natural habitat."

I raised an eyebrow, "And just how are you going to do that?"

"You'll find out soon, love."

"But I want to know now," I whined.

"You sound like, Kol."

I shrugged, "If you say so, I never met him."

He gave me a pinched, pained smile, "Yes, well you and he would have gotten on well."

Niklaus fell quiet after that statement, and I sat down on the couch after finding a book to read. We passed the evening in quiet before turning in. The next morning, Niklaus told me he wanted me to accompany his warlock Maddox to Mystic Falls and he would join us later.

The first stop we made was the parking lot of the Mystic Grill where we came upon Alaric talking to Isobel. Maddox knocked him out and put him in the back seat of the car while Isobel disappeared after staring after Alaric sadly. I wondered what their history was, making a mental note to find out later.

Our next stop was a beautiful big house where Maddox left me in the car while he disappeared inside. He emerged carrying an unconscious Katherine Pierce, placed her in the back of the car with the man and got in the driver seat.

Our final stop was an apartment building where Maddox ordered me to carry Katherine inside. Carrying Katherine, I followed Maddox inside where he directed me to put her on the couch while he set Alaric in a kitchen chair. I stood to the side as Maddox made some preparation for a spell.

By this time I knew exactly what Niklaus' plan was, he was going to have Maddox do a spell so he could inhabit Alaric's body. I watched as Maddox grabbed onto either side of Alaric's head and started chanting.

As he chanted Katherine started waking up, she looked around, confused at the sight before her. "Alaric?" She asked.

Maddox stopped chanting and bowed slightly to Alaric, who was now inhabited by Niklaus. Alaric/Niklaus smiled widely at Katherine's question. Katherine realized that something was off and she vamp sped to the door but she couldn't leave. I deduced that Maddox or Greta had placed a boundary spell on the apartment to keep Katherine inside, and probably me. I made a mental note to try and leave later when Katherine and I were alone.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Niklaus said as he walked over to her slowly. He reached out and grasped her face gently, "I have missed you."

"Klaus!" Katherine gasped.

I smirked slyly, this was just starting to get interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

I followed Niklaus, still in possession of Alaric's body, into Alaric's classroom. He had me compel the office staff into believing I was his new student teacher once we had arrived at the school. Now we were entering the room to start the day with his precious doppelgänger's class.

All the students were in their seats as we entered the room, where they had been talking loudly before now they all fell quiet. Niklaus/Alaric stepped to the front of the room, motioning me to move to the back of the room.  
I moved to the back of the room, the students watched me curiously.

I spotted Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie in their seats oblivious to our entrance. Elena was showing a flyer to Stefan, who was shaking his head. None of them noticed me as I moved back.

"Hello class. What are we learning today?"

A girl spoke up, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

"Right. The sixties." Alaric/Niklaus muttered.

He noticed Elena and stared at her for a few minutes. I cleared my throats subtly, and he snapped out of it.

"The, uh, ahem..." He turned to the board and wrote on it. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

Elena spoke up, "Watergate was the seventies, Ric." The class stared at her, and she stammered to correct herself. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric/Niklaus cleared his throat, "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena."

I snickered drawing attention to myself. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie noticed me for the first time. They stared at me in shock and I gave them a little wave and a small smile.

"Miss Smith is our student teacher. She'll be observing us this week." Alaric/Niklaus said before going back to his lesson for class.

At lunch Alaric/Niklaus compelled one of the girls in the doppelgänger's history class to tell Elena that Klaus wanted her to save a dance for him. Then After school Alaric/Niklaus was summoned to the Boarding House by Damon.

"What does he want?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "After your bit of fun at lunch, I'm guessing he wants to be a chaperone to the dance tonight. You probably freaked them out."

He laughed, "Well that was the point. The best time to strike is when they are unaware but what is the fun in that?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Only a Mikaelson. A Malfoy strikes and tells no one."

Niklaus only smirked at me and had me direct him to the Boarding House. We entered to find Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie on the middle of a serious discussion. A spark of surprise that flickered in Damon's eye when he saw me but he didn't say anything to me, instead he looked at Alaric/Niklaus.

"There you are."

"Sorry we're late." Alaric/Niklaus replied leading me to the couch and lightly pushing me onto it.

Damon merely nodded, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

Alaric/Niklaus nodded but didn't get a chance to respond because Elena spoke up. "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, I had to hand it to Nik he knew how to get information from people. The crazy lot were going to tell him their plans on how to kill him.

Bonnie, their local Bennet witch spoke up confidently, "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

Alaric/Niklaus spoke up with an eye brow raised, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

I had to stifle my snort at his words and rolled my eyes mentally. Damon and his friends had no clue who they were talking to and Niklaus was just building his own ego. Talk about drama, I was starting to really miss dealing with my father.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he... " Damon said as he rushed at Bonnie.

Bonnie effortlessly threw him on the other side of the room with her magic.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan muttered.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie told Elena.

I smirked, now they had a plan, the only problem was they told Klaus all about it. On our way out Damon told Alaric/Niklaus to make sure I wasn't at the dance tonight. I protested, but Damon declared he didn't want me there in possible harm's way.

"I absolutely do not want to have to explain to your father you got hurt because Klaus came to town." He stated seriously, before kissing my forehead and walking away.

I glared after him as he sauntered off and muttered, "More like, you don't want him to be even angrier with you after he gets undaggered."

Alaric/Niklaus cleared their throat and I looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "We should get back to the apartment, I have a dance to get ready for, and you Estelle, have some explaining to do."

"Shite." I mumbled, he heard me, now I was in for it.


	20. Chapter 20

The car ride was silent, I was nervous as I didn't know what Alaric/Niklaus was thinking. He pulled up at the apartment and ordered me to go inside and wait for him on the couch. I obeyed, sensing that now was not the time to push him.

I sat on the couch and ignored Katerina who tried to start a conversation. She was sitting in the same chair Alaric/Niklaus and I had left her in. Alaric/Niklaus had compelled her to stab herself in her leg repeatedly while we were gone.

"Ooh, something's up." Katerina smirked as she stabbed herself in her right leg. "What happened today?"

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Alaric/Niklaus said as he walked in the apartment. He stopped behind me, leaned over the couch and gripped my shoulders tightly.

I didn't react as Katerina replied to Alaric/Niklaus sarcastically, "That's terrible."

Alaric/Niklaus called out to Maddox who was in the kitchen, "We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox."

Alaric/Niklaus gave my shoulder a squeeze letting me know I wasn't off the hook, and made his way to the bedroom. Katerina looked at me curiously, she could tell something was up.

"What else happened today?" She asked as she stabbed her left leg.

I didn't reply and just observed as she winced at the pain of the knife entering her flesh. She watched me carefully, her eyes occasionally flickering towards the bedroom. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head until it all clicked.

"Klaus found out you're Elijah's daughter," Katerina announced in a sing songy voice.

"He sure did," Alaric/Niklaus called from the bed room. I heard him open a drawer, "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" The sound of Alaric/Niklaus opening a drawer could be heard. Alaric/Niklaus spoke up again, "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katerina spoke up.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." Alaric/Niklaus said as he entered the room. His eyes fell on me and he watched me carefully, but just as he was going to address me he was interrupted by Maddox.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox said as he held a glass of bourbon out to Alaric/Niklaus.

"Who can blame him, bourbon is a good choice of liquor," I spoke up quietly, unable to resist. Damon had introduced me to bourbon and I loved it, although firewiskey was still my go-to.

Maddox glared at me and gave the glass to Alaric/Niklaus. Alaric/Niklaus ignored Maddox's glare that was directed towards me.

"I knew there was something about him I liked." Alaric/Niklaus said after taking a sip. He turned to Maddox, "There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox said.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." Niklaus sounded incredulous.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

I snickered, not exactly true, I could, but then I wasn't your typical witch, "I could."

Maddox glared at me again and Niklaus ignored me again. "You mean like provoking her to death?"

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human." Alaric/Niklaus asked.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox replied.

"He's right, as much power as Bonnie has her body is weak. She doesn't have a magical core to hold that power, so she won't be able to hold it for long." I spoke up. "You probably won't even need the protection spell."

"Is she still off limits?" Maddox growled looking at me with a glare full of hatred.

"She probably shouldn't be since she neglected to tell me something important but alas she is my niece, so yes, she is still off limits." Alaric/Niklaus answered casually, as he exited the bedroom. He turned to me with an eye brow raised.

"I can explain." I defended myself.

Alaric/Niklaus gestured to the bed room, "Then by all means come explain, love"

I winced at his tone but I stood up and entered the bedroom. Alaric/Niklaus quickly had me pinned up against the wall with a finger over his mouth. I shoved him off of me with a roll of my eyes and put up a privacy spell.

Alaric/Niklaus glared at me, "Now that we don't have any eavesdroppers, would you please explain."

"Well, first know that I never lied to you, everything I told you was the truth." I started.

"You left something out," Alaric/Niklaus growled at me. "Something that was bloody important."

I sighed, "You know, I was never supposed to know who my father was, and when I found out I never told anyone until I met Elijah."

I sat down on Alaric's bed, while Alaric/Niklaus paced the room. "You've never talked about your family." Alaric/Niklaus stated.

I shrugged, "The only family I ever wanted to know was yours. The others don't matter, outside of my distant cousins."

Alaric/Niklaus sat down beside me, "Why?"

I sighed, "I'm a Malfoy, and my mother is Maria Malfoy. She was given a Manor in Virginia when she graduated from Hogwarts. She was dating my father and my grandfather wanted her out of his hair and as far from him as possible."

"Why give her a Manor?"

"My grandfather wanted to be able to keep an eye on her, he didn't want her to be an embarrassment any more than she already was."

"What happened between her and Elijah?"

"Mikael." I spat out. "He got close so my father left." Alaric/Niklaus tensed at the mention of Mikael. "My father left one of his sirelings, Sanguini, to watch over my mother. I always knew Elijah Mikaelson had turned Sanguini growing up but it wasn't until my mother tried to kill me that I knew Elijah was my father."

"How did you know that?"

"Sanguini protected me when my mother tried to kill me, I figured out that the only reason he would stop protecting my mother in favor of me, was if I was blood related to Elijah. After confronting him, Sanguini confirmed it."

I laid my head on Alaric/Niklaus' shoulder and yawned. "I never told anyone what I found out, but I spent the years looking for him and for his family. Finding out what I could about all of you."

Alaric/Niklaus wrapped an arm around me and I relaxed in his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before I just wanted to meet him first."

"That's understandable. Though I really wish I hadn't found out from Damon Salvatore." Alaric/Niklaus said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know." I frowned. "Leave it to my ex husband to spill the beans."

"You were really married to him?"

"Yes, for about 20 years, surprisingly."

Alaric/Niklaus shook his head, "Unbelievable." I shrugged. Alaric/Niklaus kissed my forehead, "Now love, I hate to do it, but there must be a punishment. I can't let either of them out there know how much you mean to me."

I flinched at his words, "What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously.

Alaric/Niklaus didn't answer as he stood up. He grabbed my head and with a quick twist everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

My uncle gripped my arm and pulled me from the apparating point into the parlor to where Charles was waiting with Septimus. I winced as my uncle gripped my arm tighter, refusing to let me go until I was married to Charles. The minister of Magic was waiting impatiently, eager to get the wedding over with so he could get back to his life.

As soon as the wedding was complete my uncle pushed me to Charles and walked the Minister out. Charles caught me as I stumbled when my uncle pushed me and helped me stand. Then he placed an arm around my shoulders as he talked to Septimus.

"You are always welcome to visit, but we won't be visiting Malloy Manor." Charlie told my cousin. "I refuse to let my wife be treated as she has been by your father."

I observed Charlie curiously, this wasn't quite the reaction I had expected from him. Of course, I hadn't had a conversation with him in over 5 years, and I wasn't sure why he would marry me.

"Of course," Septimus acknowledged his best friend's words. "Take good care of her." He then turned to me, "I'm sorry," he said. "We tried to send father on a rabbit trail but it didn't work. I'll come by and see you soon."

I nodded, as no words would come, somewhat overwhelmed by recent events. Charlie turned to me, "Your friends are safe. It's best you don't contact them for a time so your uncle can't find them but we managed to get them to safety."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I was glad to hear that Nadia and Sanguini were safe. My uncle had sent a werewolf after them, and in the pandemonium he had managed to capture me. Charlie led me to the fireplace where we flooed to Prince Manor. He then led me to a room that would be mine for the foreseeable future.

As Charlie was leaving the room to allow me to get settled in, I asked him from where I sat on the bed. "Why? Why would you help Septimus misdirected my uncle? Why would you go along with my uncle plans for you to marry me?"

Charlie sighed, "I was going to tell you that tomorrow, but I guess now works. After I last saw you, I got married, she died in childbirth. I have a 2 year old son, he needs a mother figure."

"So when my uncle approached you..."

"I saw an opportunity to give him a mother and to rescue you from your uncle's grasp. You are a Prince now, he can't touch you. You never have to see him again." He finished for me.

"What's your son's name?" I asked.

"Andrew, his name is Andrew." I nodded as Charlie spoke again, "we can talk in the morning, about everything. Get some rest tonight, there are clothes in the closet and drawers, let me know if you need anything else."

Charlie left leaving me sitting on the bed staring after him. After several minutes I got up, and checked out the closet. The closet was stocked full of dresses that looked to be just about my size. I found night gowns in one of the drawers and got changed. I fell into bed, exhausted and unsure of what the future held, but knowing it could be worse. Darkness over took me as I fell unconscious to the world.

I opened my eyes and blinked against the brightness. I expected to be in my room at Prince Manor and was confused when I found myself tied up in an unfamiliar room. I was tied to a chair in a bedroom that had to belong to a bachelor as there was no feminine touch in decor at all.

"Oh good, you are awake." Came a voice from the doorway.

I looked over and saw Katerina, "What happened?" I groaned, my neck hurt and I was very confused.

"Klaus snapped your neck because you didn't tell him you were Elijah's daughter. Then he tied you up, before leaving for the dance."

The previous events rushed back to me. "I don't suppose you're willing to untie me?"

"No can do."

I rolled my eyes, "What don't want to anger Nik?"

"It's not that, Klaus had a spell out on the room, I can't enter." Katerina shrugged.

I sighed and focused on the ropes binding me, I used my magic to get loose. I stood up and stretched, then I approached the doorway. Reaching out to touch the barrier, I could feel the magic in it and easily took the barrier down.

"Amateur." I muttered.

Katerina only raised an eyebrow, "Very good. Think you can release the barrier on the apartment?"

I smirked, "Of course."

I approached the door to the apartment, Niklaus had it spelled so I couldn't leave without him. I hadn't bothered with it because Niklaus had kept me beside him until tonight. I quickly manipulated the spell to allow me out but keep Katerina in and stepped outside the apartment.

Katerina approached the doorway and tried to walk through. "Really?" She pouted as she found she couldn't get through.

I shrugged, "Sorry Katerina, but Uncle Nik is angry enough at me right now. I'm not about to make it worse."

Not waiting to hear a response, I apparated behind the school building, hoping that everyone would be inside. I was about to enter when I realized I wasn't wearing appropriate clothes so I quickly transfigured my clothes into an appropriate dress for a high school dance and entered the school building.

I entered to hear Dana, one of Alaric's students, making an announcement. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus."

I snickered as I located Alaric/Niklaus and approached him. He was watching Elena, who seemed stunned with the song dedication.

"Nice move," I muttered to him under my breath.

"Estelle," Alaric/Niklaus turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "I thought it would take you longer to get out."

I smirked at him, "It was child's play."

"Don't let Maddox hear you say that, he already doesn't like you."

"Right." I replied.

Damon walked over, glared at me and stood next to Alaric/Niklaus. "She was supposed to stay home."

"I tried. I snapped her neck."

Damon snorted. "You should have vervained her. That's the only thing that weakens her."

I glared at Damon as Alaric/Niklaus raised an eyebrow and studied me as he said, "Indeed." I shifted uncomfortably and Alaric/Niklaus thankfully changed the subject. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed," Damon snorted.

Alaric/Niklaus looked a little disappointed, "No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon said as he walked away. "And keep her out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes, "He hates drama unless he causes it."

Alaric/Niklaus let out a noncommittal noise and went back to observing the dance. I pulled him out on the dance floor and he stared at me in confusion.

I shrugged, "What? I want to dance with my uncle. I've never been able to dance with a family member on my dad's side before. Granted it would be better if you were in your own body, but since we are here now..."I looked up at him pleadingly.

Alaric/Niklaus rolled his eyes but he took me in his arms and we danced. I smiled gratefully up at him and simply enjoyed our time together.

As we finished the dance I noticed that Jeremy, Elena's brother was no longer in the room. I told Alaric/Niklaus as we dropped our arms, stepping away from each other, "I'll distract Damon and Stefan, you grab Bonnie and Elena and tell them that Jeremy is in trouble."

Alaric/Niklaus raised an eyebrow, "Your father wants to kill me. I would assume your loyalty would be with him first. So why would you be willing to help me?"

I smirked, "First my loyalty is with my family, I'm not going pick sides with your petty sibling rivalry fights. Second, I'm selfish. I want my father back, Elena will undagger him if she is freaked out enough. No matter what the others say."

"I don't really want him undaggered, love." Alaric/Niklaus reminded me.

"Ah, but he won't mess up your ritual. He wants you dead, he needs you weaker, which will only happen at the time of the curse being broken. All you have to do then is tell him you haven't gotten rid of the others." I responded.

"How do you know that I haven't disposed of them?" He asked curiously.

"It never made sense to me, you cart Finn around for 900 years and then the others at times but suddenly you decide you don't want to do it anymore? It goes against the wolf side of you, your family is your pack, and you want your pack with you at all times." Alaric/Niklaus nodded in agreement with my reasoning.

"Besides you've made little comments implying that I'll meet them one day, which would mean you haven't gotten rid of them." I continued. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"You are most definitely your father's daughter. Your reasoning skills are keen."

"So I'm right?"

"Indeed you are." He replied shaking his head.

I smirked, "Of course I am I always am."

He rolled his eyes, "You are definitely a Mikaelson, love. You sound like Kol."

I laughed, "Go on Uncle Nik, go get Elena and Bonnie." I turned, not giving him a chance to respond as I went to distract my ex-husband and ex-brother-in-law.


	22. Chapter 22

I was right, Elena undaggered my father the day after the dance. Somehow she had managed to get my number from Damon and had called me to clue me in on her plan, without alerting Damon or Stefan. She asked meet up with them directly after she undaggered Elijah, so I slipped out while Niklaus was meeting with his witches to make preparations to be returned to his body. She had me meet her outside the Boarding House.

"Hello Elena. Hi Dad," I greeted the pair as I walked up to where they were standing.

"Hi Stella, glad you could make it." Elena said giving me a little smile.

"Estelle, are you alright?" My father asked concerned.

It felt kind of nice that my father who had just got undaggered was more concerned about me than he was about himself. I assured him I was fine, and suggested we move on before one of the brothers came out and saw us. We got in Elena's car where she gave my father a blood bag.

"You look better," Elena said casually. She pulled over to the side of the road.

"Where did you get the dagger?" My father demanded. 

"Good question," I murmured. My father sent a glare at me and I shrugged at him. 

Elena was quick to try and make a deal, "I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." 

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," my father growled. 

Elena put up her hands rotating them at the wrists from side to side, as if to say 'no!' " No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." 

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked carelessly. 

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." 

"Technically we don't need you willingly to help us," I muttered too low for her to hear me.

My father sent me a warning glance and I huffed silently but didn't say anything else. I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat, pouting a little. My father rolled his eyes at me, turning his attention back to Elena.

Elena's phone rang at that moment and she answered; Stefan was on the other side. Elijah and I, we could hear both sides of the conversation. Stefan wasn't keen on Elena being with Elijah, although he seemed to relax a little when she told him that I was present as well. He still tried to talk her out of it but she shut him down telling him that it was her decision. She hung up right after that and handed the phone to Elijah when he held out his hand for it.

"He's here," Elena told Elijah grimly.

"Klaus is here?" asked my father, looking to me for confirmation. I gave a little nod confirming Elena's words. 

Elena nodded, "He's taken over Alaric's body." 

Elijah nodded sagely, "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." I smirked a little at his words. My father noticed and quirked an eyebrow at me. I pretended not to notice. 

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena was desperate to find out what Niklaus would do next. 

"Yes, I do." Elijah shared a smirk with me. 

Elijah decided we needed to go to Lockwood's where he compelled the mayor to invite us in and give Elijah some new clothes. We were now sitting in the Lockwood's living room with Elena catching my father up on all that happened. Elena didn't know it but she was also catching me up.

Apparently the Martins were dead, I had kind of assumed they were since I hadn't seen or heard anything of them. It had all happened while I was being held by Jules so I didn't know for sure, until now. Of course as far as Elena knew Katerina was missing, and assumed dead, so she said as much when my father asked after her. I made a metal note to fill him in later, on what had happened with me.

Elijah explained how they had first met Katerina and shared that Niklaus was his brother. Elena was having a hard time believing this and kept staring at him. She didn't seem to notice that I wasn't surprised by the news, and I kind of hoped she didn't pick up on that.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." My father told Elena calmly again. 

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena told him still gaping in surprise. 

My father smirked, "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G.""  
I outright laughed at that comment, catching my father's attention. "I expect you to fill me in on what you've been up to after Elena and I finish our business," he told me raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course," I acknowledged calmly, thought inside I was apprehensive, I was not looking forward to filling my father in. 

"I need some air. I'm still feel a tad...dead. Come." Elijah led us out side to walk around the Lockwood's lake. He started filling Elena in on their history -the origins of vampires, his and Niklaus', the rest of the family. 

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." 

Elena commented, "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." 

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." 

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked curiously. 

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He and I shared a smirk, and I giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Elena asked. 

I merely smirked at her while my father exactly pained that he and Niklaus made up the curse. 

Elena stared at my father, "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" 

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." My father explained gently. 

"But why?" Elena asked. 

"It's simple really," I stated calmly. "The..." I was interrupted by my father. 

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." My father finished. 

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked, still trying to wrap her head around everything. 

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah told her, he took my arm and started to lead me around the lake. 

"What?!" Elena exclaimed hurrying after us. "Wait you knew this, Stella?" 

I smirked back as her, "I did." 

"You lied to me!?" 

I shook my head, "No I didn't. None of you asked me what I knew about the curse." 

Elena glared at me, "That's the same thing!" I ignored her rolling my eyes, no it wasn't.

Elijah sighed and continued, "Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse..." Elena protested 

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah replied. 

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused. 

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." 

"What is this curse?" Elena queried 

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah told her handing her the phone. 

Elena did as he asked, it was Stefan. Apparently Niklaus had attacked her aunt. Elena quickly left promising to return, leaving my father and I there. 

"Well then," Elijah turned to me. "Why don't you fill me in on what you've been up too while I've been out of commission." 

I sighed and nodded, "Let's sit down for this."


	23. Chapter 23

I was right, my father didn't take hearing about the events that had occurred while he had been daggered. He had ordered me to go to his apartment and wait for him; informing me that I was grounded. I had tried to argue with him, but quickly figured out he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"But Dad!"

"No. You're a danger magnet and if grounding you keeps you safe, so be it."

I pouted but did as he asked, I knew I could just leave but I didn't want to. I had only just begun to get to know my father, and I wasn't going to jeopardize that right now. So I found myself in my father's apartment, waiting for him to finish up with Elena and return home.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Niklaus, "Hi Uncle Nik." I spoke into the phone.

"Hello love, where are you?"

"I got a call from Elena this morning. Turns out I was right, she undaggered my father."

"Of course she did."

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Thing is, he found out everything that happened since he was daggered and grounded me."

Niklaus laughed, "Like that will last."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, "Yes, well, I just got him in my life; so I'm going to play along. I just didn't want you to worry about where I was."

"Of course." Niklaus told me, you could almost hear his smirk as he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I've got a book calling my name. Anything to pass the time waiting for dad to get home."

Niklaus bid me goodbye and hung up, while I looked for my book, which I finally found under my bed. As I picked up my book written in parseltongue I was reminded of what I had read when I first got the book, about my grandmother having an affair with Slytherin. I was bored and wanted to confirm it was true so I started a shopping list for the ingredients I needed to make a heritage potion. 

My list was complete by the time my father got home, I set the list aside and went to greet him.

"Hello Dad," I said walking into the kitchen where I found my father retrieving a blood bag from the fridge.

Elijah smiled at me as turned to face me, "Hello love."

"Will you grab one for me too, please?" I asked him as I sat down at the kitchen counter.

He complied and grabbed another blood bag, "Heated or as is?"

I thought for a second, "I wouldn't mind heated if it isn't too much of a bother."

Elijah smirked at me, "For you no, for Niklaus definitely."

I laughed, "I've missed you, dad."

He walked over and kissed my forehead, "I missed you too, love."

My father took the blood bags and poured them into a mug. He heated the mugs in the microwave and handed one to me.

"How long am I grounded for?" I asked him.

He looked at me and shrugged, "At least until the ritual is over with then we'll revisit the subject."

"So, until tomorrow night?" I replied.

Elijah made a noncommittal grunt and finished his blood. "Bedtime," he said making it more of a command then a suggestion.

I sighed, but finished my blood and complied, it really wasn't worth an argument. Besides I didn't want to argue with him when I just got him back. I just hoped that everything would go well the next day, but that was probably asking for too mach.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Elijah left me alone in the apartment, he was heading over to the boarding house to talk to Damon, Stefan and Elena. I sighed as he left, I wasn't used to being cooped up and was bored easily. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID, it was Niklaus.

"Hello, Uncle Nik."

"Hello love. I'm guessing you are still playing the 'grounded little girl?'" He teased me.

I frowned, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Niklaus laughed, "Well at least I won't have to worry about you tonight. I'll know exactly where you are, safe and sound."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Do you remember what I said? When my dad goes to kill you, tell him you didn't bury the family at sea."

"I remember, love," came the reply.

"Good. Now who did you decide on for your wolf and vampire?"

"Jules is going to be the werewolf. She is going to pay for what she did to you."

I smirked, "I wish I was going to be there to see it!"

"So much like Kol," My uncle murmured.

I laughed, "Perhaps. May I make a suggestion?"

"What kind of suggestion?" He asked warily.

"Knowing my ex-husband he's going to interfere. So why not use a wolf and a vampire as decoys. Use Caroline Forbes as the vampire decoy and Tyler Lockwood as the werewolf decoy. That way Damon is kept busy."

"Not a bad idea, love." Niklaus spoke up. "I'll think on it. Talk to you later, love."

Niklaus hung up on me and I called Charlie to check in. I hadn't talked to him in nearly a month. He answered almost right away.

"Estelle Marie Malfoy Mikaelson! Where the bloody hell have you been?" He demanded.

I winced, "It's a long story, Charlie." I started to fill him in.

When I finished filling him in, Charlie said, "I'm glad your father grounded you, at least you'll listen to him." I laughed and he said, "I'm serious, Stella. You attract trouble like no one else."

"I will never own up to that."

Charlie laughed this time, "Don't I know that."

"I was calling to see if you wanted to visit me? I have a feeling my father is going to be busy for a few days." I hesitantly asked.

"I would love to. I have a couple days' vacation I could take." Charlie said after a few minutes silence.

I assumed he was checking his calendar. "Great! Can you pick me up a couple potion ingredients?"

Charlie laughed and I could just envision him rolling his eyes. "Of course, you just want to use me as a pack mule."

"No, that's not it!" I protested. "I just figured since you are coming and I'm stuck here..."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Charlie teased me.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you have a paper and quill?"

He assured me he did and I gave him my list. We finished out conversation and Charlie assured me he would see me the next day at some point. After we hung up I went into the extra bedroom that I had set up as a brewing station for my potions. I loved brewing potions and always had a brewing station in any place I stayed. I had set the one up here directly after we had returned after Christmas.

I had one goal in mind to make sure that I would be ready to brew the heritage potion as soon as I could start it. I spent about an hour in making sure that I was set for the next day and left the room. My father still hadn't returned, not that I was expecting him to; so I grabbed my book and settled in on the couch to read.


	25. Chapter 25

*yes I know some of Jules' lines are reversed. It worked better for my purposes this way.

"Charles, you can't kill people in front of Andrew. He's too young to see it," I argued with my husband, Charles Prince.

Charles had been sitting on the couch while I stood in the door way. I froze slightly as Charles angrily stood up and stalked towards me. 

Charles glared down at me, "I was protecting him...and you!" 

"You didn't have to kill him, there were other ways to deal with it," I growled out frustrated. 

Charles grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall roughly. "You will not raise your voice to me." He demanded coldly. "I am your husband, and I will do what I deem right when protecting Andrew and you." He squeezed my arms to make his point, dropped them and left.

I sank to my knees, after he was gone, my strength leaving me for a few minutes. I refused to let the angry tears in my eyes fall, but I stayed where I was on the floor until I could get my emotions under control again. Then I retreated to my room, only stopping to check in on Andrew on my way, thankfully despite the events of the day he was fast asleep.

The next day I decided to apologize to Charles. After sleeping on it i had realized that Charles was well within his right to protect Andrew and me however he saw fit. He had always treated me right, marrying her and protecting me and my friends from my uncle.

I had thought long and hard about how i was going to apologize to Charles. Finally she decided to cook dinner for him, it was something I had never done before, as we had house elves to do so. I entered the kitchen, informing the short, skinny, magical creatures that they had the day off from cooking. After they had left, somewhat grumpily and protesting - until I told them they could clean something if they wished, I started to prepare the dinner.

While I was cooking my cousin Septimus came for a visit. He had tried to find me in the usual places but only found me after asking a house elf where I was. He walked in the kitchen and stared at me in surprise. 

"What in the world are you doing?" He demanded to know.

I looked up at him from where I was rolling out some pasta dough. "Hello Septimus. I'm making dinner for Charles."

"Why?"

I blushed, "Well, we got into a fight and this is my way of apologizing." 

"A fight about what?" He asked curiously. 

I glared at him, "Do you really need to know? I don't think it's any of your business!"

Septimus frowned, "I don't like that attitude. I just asked a question."

I looked down at the table and shuffled my feet, ashamed. "I yelled at him for killing someone in front of Andrew."

Septimus shook his head, "Who did he kill?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was some man who had threatened us. Charlie was protecting Andrew and me."

"So you yelled at him for protecting you?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his stare, "I did, but overnight I realized that Charlie was in the right. So in making dinner as an apology."

Septimus shook his head, "Well you are partially right and partially wrong."

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"He has the right to protect his family as he sees fit, but he should take your thoughts and feelings into consideration."

I shrugged, "Perhaps, but I should have handled it better. I was just concerned about how Andrew was going to react."

Septimus nodded at that. He knew I cared very much about my step-son. Little did we know that at that moment Andrew's nanny was telling Andrew lies about me to him. Andrew's nanny had spent the morning telling Andrew that his father and stepmother were arguing because his stepmother hated him and wanted to send him away.

I sat up with a jolt, and frowned as I remembered my dream. Why was I suddenly dreaming of the past so often? I sighed and glanced around, it appeared I had fallen asleep on the couch while reading my book. I glance out the window and saw that it was dark outside. One look at the clock told me that it was time for the ritual to start, I made a split-second decision to go observe the ritual, unobserved.

I quickly grabbed a light jacket and left the apartment. Once the coast was clear I apparated to the woods and cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself and a silencing charm. Then I walked the rest of the way to the sight of the ritual where I found my Uncle Nik, Elena, Jenna, Greta, and Jules.

Uncle Nik and Greta were standing by a stone column where my uncle was handing over the moonstone.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Uncle Nik told Greta.

Greta only took it and looked up at the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

Niklaus nodded sagely, "I remember."

I watched as Greta dropped the moonstone into a bowl sitting on the stone column. Sparks flew out of the bowl and then flames consumed the stone. Niklaus turned to the other women. Jenna, Elena, and Jules were near the stone column, each surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Shall we?" Uncle Nik asked Jules who was in pain as her body slowly transitioned into a werewolf.

The ring of flames around Jules dispersed. "Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler!" Jules cried out.

I snorted, sure, holding me and Caroline hostage was helping Tyler out. I rolled my eyes as she tried to plead for her life.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules whimpered, trying to gain sympathy.

Uncle Nik thrust his hand in her chest, "If that was the case, you never should have raised your hand against my niece!" He growled out lowly, too low for anyone but me to hear. "No one touches my family and gets away with it." Realization flashed in her eyes as Uncle Nik pulled out her heart and she was dead.

Greta chanted over the bowl of flames on the stone column as Niklaus squeezed the blood from Jules' heart into the bowl. I edged closer as Niklaus approached Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna."

I felt a slight pang for Jenna, I rather liked her. I kind of wished I would have suggested a vampire to use in her place.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena begged s she walked close to the flames.

"Careful." Niklaus said as the flames flared up around Elena.

"Elena, don't." Jenna ordered.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena argued. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." She directed to Niklaus.

Just then they were interrupted by Stefan, who offered to be the vampire used in the ritual. The choice was given to Elena who refused to choose so my uncle refused Stefan's proposition. He stabbed Stefan in the back with a stake, breaking it off so it couldn't be removed easily. Stefan passed out and Uncle Nik turned back to Jenna.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." Uncle Nik called to Greta over his shoulder.

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell and the ring of fire surrounding Jenna was dispelled. Jenna stared at Niklaus afraid and Elena was in tears.

"No." Elena cried out once again.

"Your turn." Nik told Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena cried trying to get to her aunt. The fire flared up again and Jenna stopped her.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna said, trying to appear brave.

Then after sharing a look with Elena, Jenna flashed over to Greta and bit her neck. Greta screamed and both Niklaus and I flashed over to Greta. I checked on Greta while Niklaus staked Jenna in the back. Niklaus then flipped Jenna over, Jenna stared at him afraid and Elena told her to flip her switch, which she did. Then Uncle staked Jenna through the heart. I wordlessly healed Greta's wound, knowing her and Uncle Nik were aware of my presence by now. I was right, Greta whispered a thank you and Niklaus gave me an order.

"Estelle Mikaelson, stay hidden or you will regret it. You can bet your father and I will deal with your disobedience later." He hissed at me lowly before turning back to Elena.

"It's time." Niklaus said as he walked towards Elena.

The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena and she looked up at him defiantly. Klaus extended his hand towards her but she stood up and walked past him, ignoring him. Elena made her way to the altar and looked down at Jenna's body sadly.

Niklaus followed her up to the altar and grabbed her face in his hand. Stefan who had just woken up struggled to get up, trying to save Elena.

"Thank you, Elena." Niklaus said sincerely.

"Go to hell." Elena spat out.

Niklaus proceeded to complete the ritual by sinking his fangs into Elena's neck and draining her blood. "I can feel it. It's happening." He exclaimed happily.

He looked up at the full moon and his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes turned yellow like a werewolf's, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire - a true Hybrid.

"Yes, yes!" Uncle Nik cried out.

Suddenly he was thrown through the air and the flames in the bowl reignited, startling Greta and I. We looked and saw Bonnie approaching up the hill and instantly understood she only faked her death. Before either of us could react Damon snuck up behind Greta and snapped her neck. I moved out of his way, not wanting him to realize I was there and turned to watch Bonnie, ready to react if need be.

"No! You were dead!" Niklaus shouted as Bonnie stepped into view began her spell.

I was slightly amazed by the power she possessed at the moment. I knew it wouldn't last long, but the spell was so powerful that several trees were felled. I silently placed a protection spell on Niklaus knowing he was weakened as he was turning for the first time. He screamed out in pain and my father approached him, I altered the spell so only my father could hurt Niklaus, I was hoping my gamble was right and Dad wouldn't kill him.

"Elijah?" Uncle Nik asked.

"Hello, brother." Was all he got in return before my father reached into Uncle Nik's chest and grabbed a hold of his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Dad said as he twisted Nik's heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Niklaus blurted out desperately.

My breath caught in my throat as I waited to see if my gamble would pay off. Elijah stopped short, "What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan called out.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother." Niklaus bargained.

Elijah hesitated and Bonnie shouted at him, "Do it and I'll take you both out."

"You'll die." He pointed out.

"I don't care." Bonnie stated coldly.

"I'm sorry." My father said as he flashed Niklaus away.

I turned and flashed after them, ignoring Stefan and Bonnie. My father stopped at the falls with my Uncle and I arrived not long after. I hung back until my father called out to me.

"Drop the spell, daughter," He stated coolly. "I know you are there."

I didn't see the point of ignoring or disobeying him, so I did as he asked. He kept his eyes on his brother as he addressed me again.

"We'll talk about your disobedience later."

"I said the same thing," Uncle Nik said in between grunts from the pain of turning.

I shrugged as I stood by my father looking down at my uncle. "I can help with the pain, and help you turn faster." I spoke up.

"How?"

"A spell for the pain, and for the turning faster you need to relax. Your body is trying to fight the turn, if you relax into it, you'll turn faster. As the pain distracts you from relaxing, the spell will help you do so."

"How do you know this?" My father asked me.

"I'm an animagus," I explained. "It's hard to learn because your body fights the process of turning into an animal. It's possible to learn to do it without pain, and indeed that is the goal. But you have to turn numerous times.

"A man that turns only on the full moon doesn't turn enough to stop the pain. And since its Uncle Nik's first time turning it's even more painful. Especially since his very first time was interrupted and his nature was bound."

As I was speaking I performed a spell to help with Niklaus' pain and gave him tips for relaxing into the turn. He followed my directions the best he could and without the full force of the pain he was able to relax somewhat. Soon enough he was fully turned and while our presence didn't seem to bother him, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Since this is the first time Uncle Nik has changed, we don't know how aware he is, so keep your distance dad." I directed him.

"What are you going to do?" Dad asked me.

I looked at Elijah, "It's be proven that magical werewolves feel more comfortable around animals, so I'm going to become one. I'm sure it'll be the same with Uncle Nik, at least for a couple hours, Charlie is coming soon."

With that I turn into my animagus without letting my father object. "Wow," My father breathed out is shock as he looked at my animagus. "You're beautiful, my little star."

I knew exactly what he saw, for Nadia and Celeste had both described my animagus in detail. I had turned into a wolf, a beautiful gray wolf, slightly darker almost a light charcoal than most gray wolves. My snout was a light gray and around my eyes were the only white fur that I had. The white patches around my eye were almost shaped like stars.

I turned to Niklaus and took in his wolf, he was almost black, with high lights that matched my dark gray/light charcoal fur. His eyes were golden, while mine were a lighter gold, almost brown color, just slightly more gold than my normal eye color. I approached him carefully and laid down in front of him to show I meant him no harm.

He snorted as he saw me do so, "I know who you are niece." He mind spoke to me.

I jumped a little, I knew that wolves like Nik could speak to each other but I never would have expected him to be able to speak to me. Niklaus barked out a laughing bark and I hugged.

"How can you do that?" I asked him.

"We have a bond. We are family, we are a pack." Niklaus told me. "That makes this possible."

"How sure are you about that?" I asked him skeptically.

"I'm guessing," He admitted to me. "But it seems plausible."

I nodded my head, "Yes it does."

With that he growled playfully and pounced on me. I yipped happily and indulged his sudden playfulness by retaliating. We spent the rest of the night playfully chasing each other and wrestling, as Niklaus trained me how to fight in my wolf form. I assumed, correctly as we later found out, that it came naturally to him. The next morning I phased back as Niklaus left to go hunting, bid my father goodbye and apparated home to my father's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

I arrived back at my dad's apartment just as Charlie arrived. I greeted him with a hug and led him inside and to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked me.

Charlie sat down at the counter as I started to fix us some breakfast. I grinned sheepishly as I broke some eggs in a bowl for an omelet.

"I watched Uncle Nik break his curse last night."

Charlie frowned, "You didn't." He started fussing at me about doing something so dangerous.

I listened for a few minutes as I prepared the omelet.

I shrugged, "I got bored. I was cloaked the whole time."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"No one but Dad and Uncle Nik knew I was there." I defended myself.

"So they know you disobeyed them?"

I winced and nodded. I wasn't sure how they were going to handle this, but I knew I was going to have to deal with both of them. Though I thought I'd be able to get out of it with Uncle Nik since he hadn't specifically told me not to go.

Charlie quit scolding me after that and asked how it went. I filled him in and told him about how I helped Niklaus phase. He was as surprised as I was when I told him Niklaus could talk to me while in wolf form.

"Uncle Nik thought it was due to us having a bond."

Charlie nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

I shrugged, "Yeah."

I put an omelet on a plate and handed it to Charlie. I quickly made up another omelet for me and sat down next to him. After we ate I led him into my makeshift lab and we started the heritage potion.

Charlie stayed with me until my dad and Niklaus arrived the next morning. As soon as they walked in I demanded a drop of blood from my father.

"Why?" He asked warily.

"For a potion I brewed." I replied simply, leaving the room to retrieve the potion.

I heard Charlie sigh and tell them, "She brewed a heritage potion, sir. It'll show your family tree."

My father nodded as I came back in the room with a vial of the potion and a piece of parchment. I handed the vial to him and directed him to add a drop of his blood to the vial and then to pour the vial on the parchment. Elijah did as I directed and we watched with bated breath as his name appeared and then the names of his parents, grandparents and so forth until the parchment was full.

Niklaus leaned over and looked at it, "This can't be right!"

I looked over and saw my father's family tree. "It's true! Your father really is Salazar Slytherin! I had half convinced myself that I had read it wrong."

Charlie laughed at me, "Why? You already knew you were the heir of Slytherin, love."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "There's just something about seeing it on paper."

My father rolled his eyes at our shenanigans, "I will admit there is something about seeing it on paper."

Niklaus just stared at it confused, "Mikael isn't your father?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, he isn't."

"How long have you known?" He asked Elijah.

Elijah sighed, "Not long. Stella and I read it in a book."

Uncle Nik raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away. "Hungry?" I asked them.

Uncle Nik sat down at the counter beside Charlie, "Yes love."

Elijah excused himself to go freshen up while I started breakfast for us. I turned on the oven to preheat it and turned to Niklaus and Charlie.

"Uncle Nik, this is my boyfriend Charlie Weasley, Charlie, this is my uncle Niklaus."

Charlie sent a glare my way as Niklaus turned to Study him closer. "Tell me about yourself Weasel." Niklaus demanded, intentionally butchering his name.

Charlie sighed, "Why is it always Weasel?"

I giggled and turned to look at them catching Charlie sending a glare my way. "Laugh it up darling," he said with a smirk, "I could always start calling you Ferret."

I snorted, "Ferret is Draco, not all Malfoys mon chère."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes. He's the Albino Ferret. You're just a Ferret, ask Ron."

I pouted, "No I'm not. Your brother and his little friends have never called me that. The Ferret's cousin maybe but not Ferret."

Charlie laughed but didn't reply to me. He turned to Niklaus and said, "Well, I'm Charles Weasley, second oldest in my family. I have 5 brothers and one sister. I attended Hogwarts and live in Romania, working as a Dragonologost."

"What does a dragonologist do?" Uncle Nik asked curiously.

"I Study and work with dragons on the Dragon reserve," Charlie explained.

"Does my niece ever visit you there?" My Uncle Nik demanded concerned about my safety.

I rolled my eyes as I put a sheet of bacon in the oven. Niklaus was so overprotective, I had forgotten how bad he could get.

Charlie squirmed a little under Niklaus' intense stare on him. "Very rarely, sir. We met there and she has only been back a handful of times. We usually meet in England."

"What was she doing there, that first time?"

"Blood, Uncle Nik. I was making a deal to get dragon's blood," I replied with a sigh.

"Stella, love go back to what you were doing. I was talking to Weasel."

"Draco is going to love you," Charlie muttered under his breath.

Niklaus continued to speak ignoring Charlie's muttering, even though he heard it clearly. "You are in enough trouble as it is, no need to add to it, by sticking your nose in a conversation that doesn't concern you."

"You're having a conversation about me, how does that not concern me?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips and scowling at him.

"Estelle," my father warned as he walked in the room.

Still scowling I turned back to my preparations for breakfast with a huff, deciding it was in my best interest to drop it. I discreetly rolled my eyes as my uncle asked Charlie to answer the question. I fried up some eggs and toasted some bread as the bacon finished baking.

I could feel Charlie's eyes on me as he said, "Stella was at the Dragon Reserve to see about making a deal to get dragon's blood. She and her friend Nadia lived in Romania and felt it would be easier to get Dragon's blood than it would be any other kind."

"Why dragon's blood?" Elijah asked.

"Dragon's blood is a bit of a delicacy in the wizarding world. Wizards and Witches are often dropping in to try and make deals to get blood." Charlie replied turning his attention to my father.

I pulled the bacon out of the oven and fixed everyone's plates. I set their plates in front of them and then went to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice for everyone.

"So asking for dragon's blood wouldn't catch anyone's attention?" Elijah asked again.

Charlie shook his head, "No sir."

I handed a glass of orange juice to each of my men before sitting down at the counter with them.

"So if it's common, how did you find out who our Stella was?" Uncle Nik asked picking up his fork and digging into his food.

Charlie smirked as I groaned, I did not want them to find out how Charlie found out.  
Elijah and Niklaus both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Something you want to tell us love?" Niklaus asked.

I shifted uncomfortably, desperately trying to find a way to tell them without telling them whole story. I exchanged glances with my boyfriend hoping he would help me out, he merely smirked at me.

"I swear you were sorted in the wrong house," I told my boyfriend grumpily.

Charlie shrugged, "The sorting hat placed me where I asked it to. Can you imagine the reaction a Weasley in Slytherin would have gotten?"

"No way!" I gasped, "It really did suggest Slytherin for you!?" I had only been joking. Charlie nodded. I stared at him in shock. I shook my head, "Remember that for when Albus starts school, he has Slytherin written all over him."

Charlie nodded, "I know. Poor kid is going to have it rough."

I nodded. He would indeed, Slytherin's approval rating had dropped in recent years between Tom Riddle's and Gellert Grindwald's exploits. "Hopefully he and Scorpius will be friends, they will need each other." I said with a melancholy look.

Charlie sighed and stood up, he walked around to where I sat and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey there," he cajoled me, "Cheer up love. They will have us, even if they aren't friends." I leaned into his embrace and he continued promising me softly, "They will always have us and they will be the turning point for Slytherin. They will change the perspective of Slytherin and be stronger for all the struggles they will face."

I turned so I could see his face and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you darling." I gave him a kiss.

Niklaus cleared his throat, causing me to blush lightly. Once he had our attention he said, "I'm waiting for an answer to my question."

I looked down at the counter, my blush deepening. Charlie answers for me, "She wandered to close to a mother dragon and I had to step in and save her. She had burns on her arm and they healed quickly so I knew she wasn't fully human."

I squirmed under the scrutiny I was under as he said that. "That sounds better than what did happen, much more exciting. Much more Malfoy like." I spoke up.

Charlie laughed, and nuzzled my hair. "Truth is she told me her name and I figured it out rather quickly.

I sighed, "I forgot how well known of a fact it is that Draco and his family is the last of the Malfoy family in today's day and age. Carelessly I introduced myself as Estelle Malfoy Salvatore instead of just Salvatore. Up to that point I had been extremely careful not to use Malfoy when dealing with wizards."

"Why is that," Niklaus asked curiously as he finished his breakfast.

I sighed, "Because it hasn't been all that long since I used Malfoy in the wizarding world. When I left you, Uncle Nik, I went to stay with Abraxas Malfoy and his family. I posed as his sister in the 50's and there are some who would still remember me back then."

Charlie nodded and tightened his arms around her, "Unfortunately for her, I not only knew that Draco was the last of his family line, well until Scorpius came along. My mentor at Hogwarts had attended school with her and had told me stories of her, as well as shown me her picture."

I sighed, pulling a little out of his embrace to reach for my glass of orange juice. "So when he heard my name he quickly put it together. He delivered my dragon blood order personally and confronted me." I said before taking a swallow of my juice. "I'm just lucky I could trust him."

"What made you so sure you could trust him?" My father asked.

"He asked me to join him in fighting for the light side in the war. I knew then and there that he could at least be trusted to one put family feuds aside, and two not to hand me over to Voldemort." I replied, giving Charlie a slight push to his seat.

Charlie obeyed and moved to sit back down and finish his breakfast. Meanwhile Niklaus asked, "Why would Voldemort want you? Because you are half vampire?"

I nodded, "Partially yes. I was also engaged to him in the 50's and he had been searching for me ever since. If Abraxas hadn't been such a faithful follower, I would have probably been the last know Malfoy."

"You're saying he would have killed Abraxas?"

I nodded at my father's question. "Yes. Tom was livid when I broke things off."

"Tom?" Niklaus asked.

"Voldemort was originally known as Tom Riddle." I told him as I went back to eating my meal.

The conversation lagged after that, no one was sure where to go with it after that. I could tell though, even in the silence that, though grudgingly, Niklaus liked Charlie. Charlie helped me clean up after we all finished our meal and we spent stole a few minutes alone before my uncle and father interrupted us. Charlie took his leave not long after, leaving me with my uncle and father both of whom were unhappy with my disobedience the night of the ritual.


	27. Chapter 27

After Charlie left I was cornered by Niklaus and Elijah.

"Sit down Stella," Elijah ordered me.

I complied, giving a mental sigh as I sat down on the couch in the living room. I had known that this conversation was coming but I was hoping to have more time to try and weasel out of it.

"You disobeyed me," Elijah accused without preamble.

"Yes, but I..."

Elijah interrupted me, "I don't want to hear it." He stated, which I thought was rather unfair. He should at least hear my side, right? "You're grounded for the summer."

I held back a snort, what a great idea grounding me when we all know that didn't go well. I was so focused on the hilarity of the sentence that I almost missed what he said next... almost. I stared at him in disbelief, convinced I heard him wrong.

"What!?"

My father gave a low growl of irritation and repeated what he had just said, "You will turn your wand over to me at the end of the summer you'll get it back."

I glared at him, Elijah had been around the Wizarding community long enough to know what he was requiring. While I could very well do wandless magic my wand was still an extension of myself. It represented who I was, what I could do and to turn it over to my father was unthinkable. There was a reason that a witch or wizard would have their wand snapped if they were exiled or severely punished despite their ability to do wandless magic or not.

"Let have it," he said pulling out an exquisite box meant to store a wand in from his jacket pocket. I briefly wondered where he had gotten it at but refrained from asking instead focusing on the matter at hand: my wand not being in my possession.

"I don't have it," I told him sheepishly. I hadn't had it in a few months, which was rather stupid of me really considering its value. My father and uncle would not like it when they found out where it was either.

"Where is it?" Dad asked sharply.

"Damon has it. I haven't had it since the night they daggered you and they knocked me out. "

"Why not get it before now?" Niklaus asked narrowing his eyes at me. I winced, I was right they didn't like it one bit, not that I blamed them.

I shrugged, "Other things were more important and Damon knows better than to let anything happen to it, besides I don't need it to do magic."

"True," Dad said, "But it is incredibly symbolic and in no way should it be left there. We'll stop by and pick it up on our way to be reunited with our family."

I nodded but was unable to say anything because Niklaus addressed me. "That is only part of your punishment, love. That deals with your disobedience but you also lied to me."

I winced, I guess I did at that. "I don't tolerate lies Estelle, you know that. Don't you? "He continued sternly.

"Yes, sir." I replied looking at the ground. Why was it he had more of an affect making me feel ashamed than my father did? Elijah made me feel contrite, but Niklaus made me feel guilty.

"You told me you were staying in but then you came anyway. You coming to the ritual made us worry about you instead of focusing on our tasks at hand." Niklaus continued to speak.

I started to protest but he held up his hand to silence me, "I know that the others couldn't see you, but that didn't mean you couldn't get hurt, you did the last time, didn't you?"

I nodded, it was true. "We discussed this with Charlie and he agrees with us. In fact he helped us come up with your punishment," Niklaus told me.

I looked up curiously. They had pulled Charlie aside for a few minutes before he left and I was about to find out why.

"Charlie cast a special spell before he left," Niklaus started. I narrowed my eyes at him, what kind of spell? Niklaus looked way too pleased with himself and my heart dropped as he said, "You will be unable to be more than 50 feet away from one of us at all times."

I stared at him in shock and he smirked at me, "You already proved grounding you wouldn't work, now you don't have a choice."

"I could take the spell down," I mumbled to myself.

"True, but it will take time to figure it out," Niklaus shrugged with a smirk. "In the meantime you're stuck. Besides if you try to take it down, vervain will stop you."

I stared at him in shock, "You wouldn't!"

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. I have done worse." Uncle Nik replied.

I stared at him, trying to gage if he really would do that or not. Probably so, I had damaged the trust he had in me, by lying to him. He had daggered his siblings when they had done similar things by disappointing, betraying, or disobeying him; and right now he viewed me as doing all three on some sort of level.

"You're better off not giving him a chance, dear," Elijah told me in a stage whisper. Niklaus rolled his eyes at his elder brother.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." With the one word I submitted to my father and uncle's wishes and demands.

Uncle Nik grinned broadly, "Splendid! Shall we go retrieve your wand, niece?"

I nodded sullenly, pouting a little, which they ignored as we set off. When we arrived at the Boarding House there seemed to be no one around. I briefly wondered where everyone was at but didn't dwell on the thought. I led my father and uncle to the bar, where I knew Damon hid my wand. Once there I hit a secret button that revealed a secret drawer housing my wand. We had installed a secret drawer like that in every bar in every house we had lived in, just to store my wand if need be.

I held my wand close for a minute, letting the warmth and familiarity of the magic wash over me. Elijah smirked and held out his hand. I frowned as I reluctantly relinquished it to him. He slipped the wand in the box he carried and we were off again. This time to Alaric's apartment that still housed Katerina.

We walked in the door to find Katerina holding Stefan up against the wall.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit," Katerina told Uncle Nik.

Niklaus stood just inside the door with Dad and I just behind him. We all looked at Stefan curiously.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Niklaus asked him.

"I need your help...For my brother," came the reply.

I frowned and stepped forward and asked, "What happened?"

Before Stefan could answer, Niklaus ignored my concern and replied, "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

This time my father spoke up, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

Niklaus smirked at Elijah, "And so I shall."

Then before I could even register what happened, Niklaus stabbed a dagger through my father's heart. Then he grabbed my arm and pushed me further away from my father into a chair and in a fluid movement pushed Stefan up against the wall.

"I should have known," I muttered staring at my father's crumpled form.

I shifted slightly and my uncle briefly turned his attention to me, without loosening his tight hold on Stefan. "Sit tight love, we'll be on our way soon."

"On our way where?" I muttered again.

Niklaus ignored me, and turned back to Stefan, "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

In another fluid motion my uncle stabbed Stefan in the chest with a stake just missing his chest. I jumped up protesting the movement, without bothering to look at me Niklaus ordered me to sit down and be quiet. I huffed, and refused to obey but didn't move, although I stood at the ready to get involved if I needed to.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Niklaus asked as he held Stefan tightly to keep him from moving.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katerina protested.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan gasped out.

"Cure for what?" I asked worried about my ex-husband.

"He got bit by a werewolf," Stefan choked out.

"No!" I gasped out in horror, my knees buckling slightly and my lungs felt like all the air had been knocked out of them.

Niklaus pulled out the stake and released Stefan allowing him to drop to the floor. Niklaus walked away and approached me, he grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me with him to the counter. Once at the counter he forced me to sit on a stool, something I was slightly grateful for although I didn't appreciate the manhandling. He set the stake on the counter out of my reach, I raised on eyebrow at him but didn't say a word as I watched him pour a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," Niklaus told Stefan.

Niklaus sent me a warning glance telling me to stay put as he turned towards Stefan. He crossed the room and approached Stefan who was still huddled on the floor.

He held the glass close to Stefan's nose as he bent down and said, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar? "

Stefan frowned, "I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town," he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Stefan forced himself to stand up as Niklaus called Katerina over to him. Once Katrina got within arm reach of my uncle he grabbed her arm yanking her close to him. His eyes flashed yellow and he bit Katerina and she cried out panicked. Then he bit his wrist and made Katerina drink his blood which then healed her wound. I let out a small gasp, of course, Niklaus' bloods was the cure!

"You want your cure? There it is." Niklaus told Stefan.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan needlessly said.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Niklaus said with a smirk.

Niklaus put his hand on Stefan's shoulder, "Now...Let's talk, you and I."

Niklaus dropped his hand from Stefan's shoulder and walked back to me. He squeezed my shoulder encouragingly letting me know that it was going to be okay, he would save Damon one way or another. I knew he would try to get something from Stefan first, he knew exactly what he wanted too. So I watched carefully, not making an effort to get involved.

Uncle Nik stepped behind the counter and grabbed a vial and a knife. He cut his hand and squeezed his blood into the vial.

Niklaus held it out for us to see, "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan protested.

Niklaus looked disappointed, "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman. "

Niklaus started to pour the blood down the sink but with one word Stefan stopped him, "Wait!"

Niklaus stopped, "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink."

I watched Niklaus curiously, there was a reason my uncle was trying so hard to get Stefan to join him, but I wasn't sure what was going on. Uncle Nik tossed Stefan a blood bag and watched as Stefan took a sip, drinking from his own glass of blood.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Stefan did as he was told and once he was finished Niklaus tossed him another bag. "Again."

After making Stefan finish 4 blood bags and start another Uncle Nik finally deemed it important to get the cure to Damon. He compelled Katerina to take the cure to Damon and come right back, all the while Stefan moaned about Katerina not delivering it.

I knew as well as Stefan that Katerina had been slipped vervain by my ex-husband, she had informed me so I could keep my distance before she washed her hand after drinking it. I only hoped that she would give Damon the cure before out of honor of my friendship with her before she took off. It was much later at a warehouse, where Niklaus had stored his family in their coffins -now housing my father as well- that we got the word that Damon was alright.


	28. Chapter 28

My hands were shaking slightly as I served up the meal I had made for Charles as an apology. I could tell he was still angry about what I said, so I quietly served him his plate, trying to find the words to apologize.

"Where are the house elves?" He asked me before I could even try.

"I gave them the day off, or more accurately reassigned them for the day," I said softly.

"Why?" He asked tersely grabbing my arm.

I stood beside him in the same spot where I served his food to him, not being able to move before he grabbed my arm and started talking. I looked at the ground as I replied, "I wanted to cook tonight for you. I wanted to do something to apologize for what I said to you."

I could feel Charles' eyes on me as I said those words. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked up to meet his and said, "I'm sorry, Charles. I really am. You have every right to act as you feel best to protect our family. I am grateful for all you have done and I shouldn't be arguing with you over how you do something."

Charles stood up and grasped my upper arms, "Thank you Stella, I accept your apology." He kissed the top of my head, "Next time I'll handle the situation differently, I will hear you out. I do value your thoughts and concerns."

I nodded, still looking at the ground. Charles put his index finger on his right hand and lifted my chin upwards until my eyes were level with his. Then he leaned in and kissed my lips, I was surprised but I kissed him back. It felt so right, like I was where I belonged. I didn't love him, but I did care for him and we were married, at least I didn't see him like a brother.

Charles finally broke the kiss, "Wow."

I nodded, trying to catch my breath. I leaned towards him subconsciously and he kissed me again. This time it was a quick peck before he pulled back and turned his attention to his food.

"This looks really good."

I blushed lightly, "I hope it taste as good as it looks," I teased him.

He winked at me and motioned for me to sit down, as I complied he took a bite. "Wow, Stella. This is delicious!" He declared after swallowing.

"Thank you Charles," I told him with a shy smile.

"Ugh." I moaned as I woke up, the dream playing over and over in my mind. I couldn't stop the memories of what happened next, everything that could have been prevented had I not married Charles, had I not left my mother's compound.

I looked around to see what woke me up, hoping to keep the memories at bay. I was in a nondescript hotel room with Niklaus, just like all the countless other ones we have spent our nights at this summer. Niklaus and I couldn't stay in separate rooms because of the spell he and Elijah had placed on me, so he compelled us the nicest room they had with two beds. I sat up on the bed and looked over to the other bed to find Niklaus packing.

"Good, you're awake. Take a shower and get ready, we're leaving soon." He ordered me.

I didn't reply as I walked in to the bathroom with my clothes I had laid out the night before. As I stepped in the shower the last bit of distraction from my memories ceased to exist and I was bombarded with them.

Tears cascades down my face mingling with the water that fell from the shower head. I remembered how Charles and I had slept together that night. Everything seemed perfect, it was my first time and even though he didn't love me he still took his time to make sure it was enjoyable for me. It was what we discovered the next morning that was what I didn't want to remember. Sometime during the night, egged on by his nanny's lies, Andrew ran away and then he was found by my mother.

I turned the shower off and wiped my eyes. Niklaus must have been getting restless because I could feel the spell binding me to him pulling me towards him. I quickly got dressed trying not to remember the panic when Charles and I found out that Andrew was missing or the pain when I found out he ran away because he thought I didn't want him.

I was still feeling a little melancholy as I joined Uncle Nik, he barely even glanced at me before ordering me to grab my stuff we were leaving. I obeyed and we met Stefan in the lobby, Stefan looked at me curiously, I guess he could tell something was bothering me. I sent him a small smile and followed Uncle Nik out of the hotel.

There was no stopping for breakfast or blood this morning, something that had happened quite a bit this summer. We were on Uncle Nik's time frame now, he made the decisions and Stefan and I just followed along. Last night we had stayed the night in s hotel in South Carolina, on our way from Florida to Tennessee, on search for a wolf pack.

As we drove, silence stretched over the car and my memories were no longer kept at bay. The morning we found out Andrew ran away had started out normally enough. Charles and I had woken up, gotten ready and went down to breakfast. Breakfast was a rather bigger spread than normal as the house elves were ecstatic to be cooking again. Charles had teased me about it while we were waiting for Andrew who never showed up. This was super unusual because he always joined us for breakfast, we went looking and found out that he was gone.

We had immediately called the Ministry of Magic who put their best men on it but to no avail. It was actually Septimus who had discovered that the nanny had set Andrew on the path to run away. We discharged her on the spot, and I sent a message to Sanguini and Nadia. It was the first time I had made any contact with them since my marriage and I requested them to pick the nanny up. I was very angry and they was no way I was going to let her off Scott free.

My idea had been to turn her over to my mother, I knew my mother always looked for new people to add to her ranks. I figured the nanny would be perfect and she'd also be miserable working for my mom. She also wouldn't survive longer than a year, my mother killed everyone that served in her army after the first year after they had been changed into Cold Ones was up unless they were useful to her.

Nadia was quick to respond to my message saying she would do as I asked. I waited at home for the Ministry to say they found Andrew; for Nadia to say she found the nanny. The message from Nadia came, the one from the Ministry never came. Charlie was either out looking or he was holed up in his office ignoring me. I took off as soon as Nadia's message came, not bothering to tell Charlie.

I didn't plan to be gone long, but of course nothing ever goes according to plan. I met up with Nadia and took the nanny off her hands and then apparated to my mother's compound. Once there I was met by my mother.

"Finally come to your senses and realize this is where you belong, daughter?" She taunted me.

I shook my head, "My place is with my husband and my stepson; but that's part of the reason I'm here."

"How is that?" She questioned me, not even seeming surprised that I was married. I didn't think much about Italy the time; if only I had thought more about it.

"This woman," I shoved the nanny at my mother's feet, "Told my stepson lies and convinced him to run away. I want her to suffer, I figured you could use another body to fight for you."

Maria nodded, "Suppose I could. Very well, I'll take her." In one quick movement she had bit the nanny and started her change.

"ESTELLE!" I heard my uncle yell at me exasperated, tearing me from my memories.

"Yes, Uncle Nik?" I asked him, not turning away from the window I had been staring out.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes!" He fussed at me.

"Really?" I asked turning to look at him.

He stopped the car and turned to me, "Yes! Where has your head been this morning?"

"The early 1800's" I mumbled. He looked at me oddly and I spoke up clearly, "I am sorry. What were you needing?"

"We are at our destination. I need you to come up to the house with me. We're going to pretend our car is broken down. Stefan will follow us once we are inside and get what we need."

I turned around in my seat to glance at Stefan who was sitting in the back seat. He just smirked at me, happy that he wasn't getting fussed at. I ignored him and got out of the car, following Niklaus up to the house, where he had to compel the girl to let us in.


	29. Chapter 29

The girl led Niklaus and I to the kitchen where we found another lady. Nik made them invite Stefan in and quickly got the information he needed. Then he pulled me from the house leaving Stefan to kill the two women.

Once we were back in the car he turned to me and demanded, "What is with you today?"

I sighed, "I had a dream last night, it brought up a lot of memories I had buried."

"What memories?"

I looked out the window instead of at Uncle Nik. "Memories about my first marriage."

"When was this?" I could hear the tension in his voice. I let out a small smile, knowing that he was feeling over protective of me.

"Hmmm, Not long after I turned 26 my uncle forced me to get married, so it would have been sometime in 1796."

"Good memories or bad?"

"Both I suppose, though most of the good memories are tainted by bad ones."

"What happened?"

Without even really realizing what Niklaus had just done I opened up to him. "The first night I slept with my husband his son ran away from home. His nanny told him I hated him. I'd been there about 5 years at this point."

"How old was he?"

"About 8, he was missing for weeks before we had any news on him. Turns out my mother found him."

"How did you find that out?"

I laughed derisively, "We had fired the nanny once we found out what she had done, but I couldn't just leave it there. I had a couple friends pick her up and I took her to my mother."

"Why her?"

I turned to look at Niklaus. "She was always looking for new people to turn so that they could serve in her army. She'd keep them for a year if they survived then she would kill them. She's the same Maria that won all the battles in the Southern Vampire Wars."

Niklaus stared at me, deep shock written across his face. I merely nodded at him, confirming my words as truth, but before I could say anything else Stefan dropped into the back seat of the car drenched in blood. Niklaus schooled his face to be neutral and turned to start the car, sending me one last glance telling me that our conversation wasn't over.

Niklaus drove us to a bar called Southern Comfort in Troy, Tennessee. After Stefan donned a clean shirt on, we walked in just as the bar tender greeted a man by name.

"What's up Ray?" Our ears perked up, Ray was the name of the man we were looking for.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." The man called Ray ordered a beer from the bar tender.

Niklaus walked up to Ray and asked him, "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked coldly.

A feral grin crossed Uncle Nik's face, "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

Ray started getting nervous, "I think I'll be going." He tried to slip past Niklaus but Uncle Nik stepped in his way.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Ray ignored him and tried to slip out by me. I blocked him with a smirk. He then tried to walk another way but bumped into Stefan.

"I wouldn't do that," Stefan growled at Ray pushing him back into the counter.

"Vampires!" Ray gasped out.

Niklaus laughed, "You're swifty swift Ray! Yes! My friend here is a vampire." He gestured to Stefan. "He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help." He then gestured to me, simplifying what I am for Ray, for there was no need to tell him everything. "She's a witch. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

Ray looked at Uncle Nik in shock, "You what?"

Niklaus addressed Ray as if he was a child, "A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of _me_. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

Ray glared at Niklaus, "You can't compel me - it won't work."

Stefan started scratching his head, Niklaus looked at him and Stefan nodded. I sighed as I leaned against the counter, knowing where the situation was heading.

I turned to the bartender, "I'd like a whiskey."

Before he could get it for me Stefan turned to him and compelled him, "Can you bring out the darts please?"

I glared at Stefan, "Seriously? You couldn't have waited until after I had my drink?"

Stefan ignored me compelling the bartender again when he handed Stefan the darts. "Don't ever get her a whiskey or any kind of alcoholic beverage."

"Stefan!" I shrieked, "Some brother-in-law you are!"

"Ex-brother-in-law," He replied smugly.

"Klaus!" I whined.

"Sit down Estelle and be quiet!" Uncle Nik ordered pushing me towards a chair.

I sat down in a huff, "It's not fair!" I mumbled under my breath.

Niklaus reached over and gave my shoulder a warning squeeze, telling me that he wasn't in the mood to be disobeyed. I sighed again but nodded showing him I'd cooperate, He then nodded at Stefan to continue.

Stefan turned to Ray, "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

He pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, poured it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers. Uncle Nik grinned, "Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray."

I groaned quietly and laid down my head on the table. A couple hours later I was still sitting at the same table with Niklaus as we watched Stefan play with Ray. Stefan had chained Ray to a wall and was throwing darts dipped in wolfsbane at him.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Stefan told Ray as he stirred a cup of water and wolfsbane with a dart.

"I can't," Ray moaned.

Stefan nodded safely, "I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

With everyone in the bar compelled to ignore us I was a bit startled when a woman approached Uncle Nik. "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you."

I cocked my head, wondering what she had to say. Stefan apparently also wanted to know as he stopped what he was doing and walked over. Uncle Nik ignored us and merely nodded for her to continue as he leaned forward as he listened to what the woman had to say.

"You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." She said smoothly.

I frowned sitting up straighter, Damon on our heels meant nothing but trouble and I wasn't sure I could keep him safe. Interfering with Niklaus' plans wasn't going to end well for him.

Niklaus cut eyes at me as he said, "Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work."

Claudine nodded and walked away not paying Stefan or i any attention. I looked at Niklaus raising an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Uncle Nik pushed his chair back and made to stand up.

Stefan placed his hands on the table and leaned towards Uncle Nik, "My brother still on our trail?"

Klaus answered lazily leaning back in his chair, "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Stefan grabbed Niklaus' arm, "No, no, no! Let me handle it."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow, letting his chair hit the ground, "Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." I watched carefully wondering what Uncle Nik was going to do or say.

"Do I?" Uncle Nik asked casually.

Stefan nodded safely, "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

Niklaus smirked, as he pointed to Ray, "Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?"

Stefan ignored the comment and said, "And I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore."

As he walked away I muttered, "Yeah, like that will happen." 

Uncle Nik looked at me curiously, "You don't think Stefan will get through to his brother?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

Niklaus shrugged before turning to the bar tender and ordering a whiskey and bourbon. Once he had the drinks in hand he handed me the whiskey.

"Got any ideas to make Ray tell us what we want to know?" He asked me after I thanked him for the whiskey.

I smirked at him, "Well it just so happens I do."

I reached into the small purse I carried that had An extendable charm on it. I pulled out a small vial and held it up. Uncle Nik recognized it right away and smirked back at me.

"You are a gem, love." He breathed out.

I smirked at him, "I know."

"Full of confidence aren't we?" Uncle Nik said with a wink as he took the vial from my hands.

"Of course!" I replied cheekily.

He turned to Ray, "Do you know what this is?" Ray didn't answer and Niklaus smirked. "I don't expect that you do. This is a potion, a very special potion. It's illegal in Europe, but not so in the USA, though it is rarely used."

Ray eyes Niklaus warily, pain from Stefan's torture evident in his eyes. He looked flat out exhausted and still he refused to rat out on his friends. I was slightly impressed by that, most people were easy to threaten information out of.

"This is verataserum, just three drop of this and you'll be sharing your darkest secrets." Niklaus informed him.

Ray's eyes widened in fear as Uncle Nik approached him with the vial or verataserum. At vampire speed Uncle Nik administered the required three drops and waited a minute or two did it to take effect. Then he asked Ray one more time the exact same question that had been asked of him all day long.

"Where can we find the wolf pack?"

With that one question Ray started to spill his guts and by the time Stefan had returned we had all the information we needed. Niklaus then fed Ray his blood and then snapped his neck. He made Stefan carry Ray as we went to find his pack.


	30. Chapter 30

Niklaus led the way up the mountain in search of the wolf pack Ray had told us about. I followed close behind, unable to stray too far away because of the spell. Stefan struggled behind us carrying Ray's dead body.

When we arrived at the wolf camp l, Stefan entered it first, attracting everyone's attention. Stefan dropped Ray's body on the ground and one of the women surged forward in concern.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?"

Uncle Nik and I stepped out of the woods to join Stefan. "The important question is who am I? Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He informed the camp.

The woman gasped, stating at him in shock, "You're the hybrid."

Uncle Nik smiled wolfishly, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." He sat down on a fallen log and I followed suit as Uncle Nik continued to speak. "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Stefan moved to stand next to Niklaus while he was talking. Every member of the pack listened intently and as Niklaus finished speaking Ray woke up.

Niklaus laughed boisterously, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

Ray looked around terrified, "What's happening to me?"

Niklaus ignored Ray and looked at Stefan, "Stefan?"

Stefan took a step forward and declared, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Niklaus added. He stood up and He looked around at the group and targeted a man. "You!"

I leaned forward and propped my chin in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees with a sigh as Uncle Nik grabbed the man and bit his wrist. He tossed him to Stefan who threw him in front of Ray. A woman protested but Niklaus grabbed her by the throat strangling any sound coming from her.

Stefan taunted Ray, "If you don't drink Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop."

Uncle Nik looked at the woman he held by the throat, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

The woman glared vehemently at Niklaus, "I'd rather die than be a vampire."

"Wrong choice," growled Niklaus. He forced her to drink his blood and broke her neck. As he did this Ray drank from the man in front of him.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh," Niklaus told the group as he grabbed her head and twisted sharply snapping her neck with ease. "Okay, who's next?" He asked the group showing his hybrid face.

I watched impassively as each wolf fell to Uncle Nik one by one. I felt ill at ease as I watched my uncles antics. I rolled my eyes at the scene, I didn't understand why he didn't just use Ray as a Guinea pig to make sure the process worked before trying to turn everyone. I supposed that he didn't really care what happened to them, maybe he still felt a little resentment towards the wolves that killed his brother, despite the fact that they were also his family.

Niklaus gave his blood to the human healing him and then he compelled him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

All of a sudden Ray sat up, he crawled to a rock and pulled himself up. He wrapped his arms around his body and shivered.

"They're dead. They're all dead," he moaned.

Niklaus turned towards him with a broad smile, "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

Stefan snorted, "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Uncle Nik shook his head, "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked.

"There's always another one coming," I retorted. "I just lived through two within 30 years' time."

Stefan eyed me strangely as Niklaus replied to Stefan in a patronizing tone, "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder," Niklaus replied.

I snorted, I was also fairly certain that the new hybrids would be sired to Niklaus. Stefan laughed weakly at Uncle Nik's words.

"That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," Uncle Nik replied as he sat down by Ray and examined his face.

All of a sudden Blood started running from Ray's eyes. I groaned, that was not a good sign, which meant I was probably right, Niklaus should have tested one first, something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," Uncle Nik voiced my thoughts.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked unnecessarily.

"Well, obviously," Niklaus replied coldly.

Ray started to shake and his eyes kept bleeding. I got up and approached him, I reached out with my magic to try and figure out what was going on.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray moaned.

"Some master race," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Lose the attitude," Niklaus growled at him. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I frowned, "I don't know. I'm not getting any answers. I'm being blocked by someone or something. I don't know if I can breakthrough."

"Keep trying!" Niklaus barked at me, I ignored his tone knowing why he was upset.

I nodded and kept trying, I felt something pushing me back. I pushed back harder, striving for that breakthrough. My energy started flagging, I got tired a little quicker than normally would. I suspected it was because I didn't sleep as well the night before because of the memories that plagued me. I knew Niklaus wouldn't accept me quitting so I kept pushing, as I did the woman Niklaus killed first woke up.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Uncle Nik called to the human man.

As Derek moved to obey Ray let out a deep snarl and jumped at me. He sank his teeth into my shoulder and ran off into the woods.

"Go get him," Uncle Nik ordered Stefan as he turns toward me in concern. After Stefan disappeared Uncle Nik bit his wrist and held it out to me. "Drink love."

I obeyed and immediately I started to feel better. The wound healed and Niklaus turned his attention to the wolves who were starting to wake up. It was soon evident that something was wrong, every wolf started having the same symptoms as Ray and ultimately they all ended up dead.

Stefan finally returned with a dead Ray slung over his shoulder, it was obvious that he had been bitten. Niklaus stared out at the carnage holding a bottle of beer.

He started to speak as Stefan dropped Ray's body on the ground. "The rest they went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...They're all dead."

Niklaus growled and threw the bottle of beer and screamed up at the sky. "I did everything I was told!" He pulled himself together, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably at the display while I watched from my log drained.

"You look like hell," Niklaus observed.

"Last I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me," Stefan bit out.

I frowned, nowhere in Niklaus' monologue did he say he was unwilling to heal Stefan. In fact I already knew that he was going to heal Stefan.

Stefan noticed Niklaus looking at Ray's body, "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

I rolled my eyes, I never realized my ex-brother-in-law was such a drama queen.

"It should have worked," Uncle Nik repeated quietly.

He turned to me and asked me for an empty bottle. I stood up and handed him a random bottle that was lying near me. Niklaus bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into the bottle.

Niklaus held the bottle out to Stefan, "Bottoms up. We're leaving."

Stefan grabbed the bottle and drank the blood as Niklaus said, "It appears you're the only comrades I have left."

Niklaus walked up to me and gallantly took my arm. He then escorted me out of the camp leaving the carnage behind us. Stefan threw the bottle away and followed behind us to the car.


End file.
